Not A Drive By
by FinnickIsCool
Summary: Katniss and Finnick sleep together before the Quarter Quell begins; Katniss trying to forget what awaits for her in the Arena and Finnick... Well, because he's Finnick and simply wants to sleep with her. It is supposed to be just a one night stand, but what happens when Finnick starts to feel more for the Girl on Fire after their night together? Inspired by Drive By - Train.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this is my first fanfiction ever, so it will probably suck... Just saying...**

**This ****is a Katniss/Finnick fic, if you don't like that pairing then leave.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or Drive by. They belong to Suzanne Collins and to Train. **

* * *

_Remake center, before the Tributes Parade._

I stand beside Katniss, who is stroking her horse's neck. I chew the sugar cube, making sure a crunching sound is made, and when she turns her head, the most beautiful gray eyes I've seen in my entire life are just mere inches from mine. I pop another sugar cube in my mouth and lean against her horse.

"Hello, Katniss." I say casually. Funny because we have never met.

"Hello, Finnick." She says just as casually, but I can tell she's a little uncomfortable. It might have something to do with the fact of me wearing nothing but a golden net knotted at my groin.

"Want a sugar cube?" I ask, offering my hand, which is piled high with sugar cubes. "They're supposed to be for the horses, but who cares? They've got years to eat sugar, whereas you and I... Well, if we see something sweet, we better grab it quick."

"No, thanks" She says. "I'd love to borrow your outfit sometime, though."

"You're absolutely terrifying me in that getup. What happened to the pretty little-girl dresses?" I ask. She is wearing a black jumpsuit that covers her from neck down, and a makeup that makes her look way older than she actually is. She looks deadly... And somehow, really attractive too.

"I outgrew them." She says.

I take the collar of her outfit and run it between my fingers. "It's too bad about this Quell thing. You could have made out like a bandit in the Capitol. Jewels, money, anything you wanted."

"I don't like jewels, and I have more money than I need. What do you spend all yours on, anyway, Finnick?" Katniss asks.

"Oh, I haven't dealt with anything as common as money for years." I say.

"Then how do they pay you for the pleasure of your company?" She asks.

"With secrets." I say softly. I tip my head in so our lips are almost touching. "What about you, Girl on Fire? Do you have any secrets worth my time?"

She blushes at our closeness. "I do have secrets." She whispers. "But your time does not worth telling them."

I chuckle softly. "Are you sure about that?" I whisper back. "I am well-known for a reason, don't you think?"

She's obviously annoyed by my cockiness. She opens her mouth to say something, but closes it again. She then looks deep in thought. I look into her eyes and I can see conflict in them, like she is debating some idea in her head; after some moments the conflict fades and is replaced by the look of determination that apparently she always has.

"You should show me, then... Show me if you deserve being 'well-known'." She says.

"Please, just tell me when and where you want me to show you." I reply with a smirk.

After thinking some more she talks again. "My floor, and tonight after the Tributes Parade."

I laugh softly. "Okay! I'll make sure to bring my outfit. You know, to borrow it to you. What do you think?"

"I'm being serious." She says, frowning at me.

"Oh, you are?"

"Yes."

"You want my company?"

"Yes."

"The Girl on Fire really wants to spend a night with Finnick Odair?" I chuckle.

"I said yes." The frown never leaving her features.

I'm taken aback by how serious she sounds. "You do know what my 'company' actually means, right?" I ask as I raise my eyebrow at her. Now I'm completely sure she doesn't know I'm the Capitol's whore and she thinks my company means playing with dolls and drinking tea; there's just no way this girl is actually considering the idea of sleeping with me. Or maybe she is... I shrug off the thought and pop other sugar cube in my mouth.

She glares at me with what looks like pure hatred and right when I'm about to make a remark about her glaring, Katniss' tongue is in my mouth taking the sugar cube from mine. Katniss steps away from me as she chews the sugar cube that was in my mouth just seconds ago, her cheeks are bright red when she starts to stroke her horse's neck again. I just stare at her in shock, disbelief and amusement.

I think that was Katniss' weird way to show me she knows we're talking about sex.

"My floor, and tonight after the Tributes Parade." She repeats what she said earlier and sighs before talking again. "I know what you do, Finnick. And if you're as good as they say you are, then I guess I could try... At least to forget what is going to happen... If I could just get my mind off of it for a couple of hours... Or minutes... Seconds... Hell, I don't even care, I just want to forget for a while." She looks up at me, her eyes pleading and with a little hint of guilt.

... I really don't know what to say. Would I betray Annie like this? Annie knows I need to have sex with rich Capitol women so Snow leaves me and her alone, but Katniss is not rich and definitely not from the Capitol, so sleeping with her would mean I'm cheating on Annie... Also, would I really let Katniss do something that she will obviously regret later? She only wants to forget, and I can make her forget for a while... But then she's also engaged to Peeta! Now I wonder why she's asking me and not him... I guess I am actually really well-known... And now other problem, she's too young! She's only 17... I'm 24; 7 years older than her...

Ugh, you know what? I don't care. I'll probably die trying to keep Katniss alive in the Arena for the Rebellion mission, so I might as well have some fun with her before that. Besides, she's really hot, I wouldn't mind sleeping with her. I love Annie and I never thought I would consider having sex with someone else if I wasn't being forced... But there's something about this girl in front of me that makes me forget I promised myself I'd never cheat on Annie... I blame it on Katniss being so hot and on all the sugar I've eaten.

"I'll be there." I say, being serious this time. I will be there.

I feel guilt but it quickly goes away once I let my eyes look down at Katniss' body; her outfit hugs her in all the right places. The need to know how she looks without clothes on is becoming hard to ignore, especially after I start to think of all the ways I could take that outfit off of her... I guess I could use the zipper, or perhaps it'd be easier to simply rip it off... At this point, I'm staring, just imagining how she might look and what she will do tonight... We'll have a lot of fun.

"Nobody can know about this." Katniss' voice pulls me out of my thoughts. I look up at her face again, nodding. I smirk when I realize she could never see me nod because her eyes are now lingering down my own body, staying a couple of seconds on my abs and then completely stopping at my crotch, I know she's wishing the net that covers my groin would somehow fall off, she frowns after realizing it stays in its place no matter how much she stares at it. I can't help but chuckle. She looks up at my face, frowning and giving me a shove. "You were checking me out; it was my turn..." She states and rolls her eyes, but I can see a little smile make its way to her lips.

"Don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to check me out." I wink at her and with the corner of my eye I see Peeta walking over. I know he didn't see Katniss shove her tongue in my mouth to take the sugar cube because he looks normal, happy even. I don't know what is going on between Katniss and him... Peeta is obviously in love with her, but Katniss... Well, she tries to look in love... I always suspected she was acting, and after today I think it's pretty obvious that I was right.

I lean in and press our cheeks together, my lips touching her ear. I know Loverboy will see us, but I couldn't care less. "Peeta's coming. I better go now... See you tonight?" I whisper in her ear, using the tone I know can drive girls crazy. I smirk after feeling her body shiver slightly. She gives me a small nod and I pull away. I look at Peeta, who is now walking faster and giving me what he must think is a threatening look. I have to hold in laughter. Does he really think he can scare me? I shake my head to clear my thoughts and give Katniss a final wink before walking to my own chariot.

I just agreed with Katniss Everdeen on having sex tonight. I didn't expect that to happen when I went to talk to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or Drive by. They belong to Suzanne Collins and to Train.**

* * *

_Training Center, after the Tributes Parade._

The Tributes Parade was... Loud. That's all I can say. People were screaming my name when my chariot passed by them. I gave a couple of winks and I could see how most women and even some men fainted. How stupid is that?

But just like last year, District 12's tributes were the center of all the attention. They were glowing, literally. Their outfits were like glowing embers... Well, to be honest, I'm not sure if Peeta's was like that, I was looking at Katniss the whole time on the screens. She looked so fierce, strong, deadly, pure, beautiful... I'm pretty sure the list could go on forever. She was so captivating... And she didn't smile, not even once. I smirk. I bet I could make her smile tonight.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear the ding sound of the elevator or noticed its doors slide open in my floor. I just see Mags' hand waving in front of my face. I blink and look at her, confused.

"Our floor, Finnick." Mags says.

"Oh..." I walk out of the elevator and look around the 4th floor for the first time this year. I've been here 10 times; 8 times as a mentor and now, 2 times as a tribute... I sigh. I hate this place...

I smile at Mags and walk in my room before closing the door after me. I take off the excuse of an outfit I have on and walk in the bathroom.

The only thing I can truly say I love from the Capitol are the showers. They're just great. With all the time I've spent inside these showers, I've learnt how to make them pour a sea scent sort of thing. It reminds me of home, and I also prefer to smell of the sea than to smell of any other weird stuff Capitol people like.

I press the you'll-smell-like-sea-button (That's the name I gave it) and begin to take a shower, when I finish I pull on some clean clothes; boxers, a plain white t-shirt, and jeans. I look at myself in the mirror and smirk. I look really good.

People have always found me attractive. I'm tall and strong, I got really nice muscles. I'm always tanned, which makes my green eyes stand out, and I have bronze hair... My green eyes and bronze hair... People are just obssesed with those two... I don't understand why, but they are and I won't complain.

I walk out of my room and head to the dining table, I sit down on the only free chair there is. Mags, our mentors, stylists, and escort are already eating. They are talking but I really don't care what about. I see some of the girls in the table flutter their eyelashes at me and instead of rolling my eyes, which is what I want to do, I simply give them a small smile and then ignore them for the rest of the dinner. I eat the luxurious food as fast as I can while thinking of what can happen tonight when I see Katniss.

I honestly don't get why I'm so excited about this. Yes, she's truly beautiful and hot, but I've slept with women like that before and I never got this excited. I guess it has something to do with the fact of it being a decision I've made and not being forced by Snow... Well, at least I hope that's why I'm excited.

I finish eating and get up from the table. I really don't feel like being polite and waiting for them to finish too... I got important stuff to do. I tell Mags I'm going to the 12th floor to talk to Haymitch; and now I can't help but feel guilty for lying to her. She volunteered for Annie... What would she think if she knew I'm going to cheat on Annie right now? I shake my head to clear my thoughts and press the elevator button, I walk in it once it arrives, and sigh before pressing the button number 12.

I know this is wrong, but I'm not going to lie, I think doing this kind of forbidden thing is pretty hot... Anyone could find out, and if someone does, both Katniss and I would be screwed, but I don't care! This is really irresponsible, but again, I don't care. Thinking that way is immature, but guess what? Yep, I don't care. I don't want die in the Arena thinking that I could've slept with Katniss Everdeen but I didn't because it was wrong, what is not wrong in this world nowadays, anyway? We'll just have some fun, nothing bad can happen.

The elevator arrives in the 12th floor and I quickly walk inside. I'm even more excited now than before. I look around and there's no one, not even Avoxes... And... I should've thought about this before... Where am I going to find Katniss now? What if I bump into Peeta and the kid decides to make a scene? What if Haymitch walks in on us? I chuckle at this thought. He'd probably think he's so drunk he's seeing things. I shake my head. Focus. I need to focus. Katniss must be in her room, right?

This floor looks just like mine, so I guess the distribution of the rooms is the same here. I start to walk as quietly as I can to what would be the female tribute's room in my floor, when I get to the door I contemplate if I should knock or simply open the door. I figure that if I knock and it's not Katniss, I could just say I was looking for Cashmere but somehow ended up in this floor... I shrug. Sounds legit. I softly knock on the door.

"What?" I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding when I hear it is indeed Katniss' voice.

"Uh... It's an Avox!" I call out back. Not even caring if someone hears me anymore... Or that Avoxes can't talk...

Almost immediately the door is opened and Katniss drags me inside, quickly closing the door after. She changed her clothes, she's now wearing a light green t-shirt and white pants, her long brown hair is in a braid... She looks amazing! I can't help but smile at the sight of her.

"Did anyone see you?" She asks.

"Nope." I answer, my smile becoming a grin.

She sighs in relief and nods. "Good."

Katniss walks over to the bed and sits down on its edge. She looks down at her lap where she's twiddling her thumbs; she is nervous. I think of sitting on the couch that is on the other side of the room but I decide against it... We're going to have sex, so I might as well get on the bed already. I walk over to the bed and flop down on it. Oh, other thing I like about the Capitol are the beds...

"Feels awesome." I say as I roll over to look at Katniss, who now is sitting crossed-legged, looking at me.

She smiles slightly and I smile back at her. "Yeah, these beds are really nice..." She says shyly.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I suddenly ask her. She looks surprised I asked that, and to be honest, I'm surprised too.

She nods. "Yes, I do... I'm just a little nervous."

"Hmm... In that case, you need to relax." I say as I sit up. "I'm gonna give you a massage."

"A massage?" She raises an eyebrow.

"A back massage."

"Why would you give me a back massage?" She asks.

"To make you relax."

She huffs. "Not even a massage could make me relax."

"I'm the best masseuse ever." I say cockily. "My massage would make you relax."

"No, it wouldn't make me relax." She states matter-of-factly.

"Wanna bet?" I ask with a smirk.

"Okay." She says with a little smirk on her own.

"Lie down. You'll see I'll win. I've never lost a bet."

"Neither have I."

"Not yet... Now lie down!"

"Fine! But if your massage does not make me relax, what do I win?" She asks before lying on her stomach in the middle on the bed.

I straddle her back. "Hmm... I'll teach you how to use the trident?" I place my hands on her shoulders, squeezing lightly. She's tense.

"Yeah, sounds nice... And if I lose? It won't happen, I'm just curious."

I start to rub her shoulders expertly and she lets out a little sigh. "You'll teach me how to use the bow and arrow..." I say. "Oh, and you'll train shirtless."

She snorts. "I'm not training shirtless!"

"Oh..." I smile and start to rub down her back. "Fine, but I still want the bow and arrow lessons." She nods and I take a glance at her face, she closed her eyes. I massage down her lower back, then back up her back and up her shoulders, then back down. I repeat that process for many minutes. I notice how her muscles aren't tense anymore; she's relaxed now... It looks like I won the bet, but I won't ruin the moment by making some stupid comment. I smile and continue to massage her back for some more minutes until I notice she's starting to fall asleep, I don't want her to fall asleep. I begin to press my hands harder against her back, but not hard enough to hurt. She lets out a moan.

"Mmm... That feels nice..."

I smile. "Told you I am the best masseuse ever." I slide my hands down her back again and hook my thumbs into the hem of her shirt. I think I should start; the night won't last forever.

"I don't think you're the best, but you're definitely an amazing one." She answers.

I notice how she catches her breath once I begin to lift up her shirt. I can see goosebumps rise upon Katniss' back after my fingers brush against her bare skin.

"The massage will feel better without the shirt on." I say.

Katniss rolls onto her back. "Okay." She says. I lift her shirt over her head, tossing it onto the floor. Katniss props on her elbows, watching me intently. I try to not stare at her chest, but damn, it is hard. She's wearing a white bra, and her chest looks just... Incredible. I take a deep breath. I can't believe this beauty is all mine for tonight. I place my index finger on her belly and trace it up ever so slowly, feeling every inch of her soft olive skin against my fingertip. I feel her shiver under my touch, her breathing quickening. I trace my finger up her breasts' valley, and up her neck, chin and lips. She is so beautiful. I look up and stare into her eyes, her gray eyes are darker now. Lust. It seems like we're ready.

* * *

**Thanks everyone for all the reviews! I'm really glad you guys like the fic. And I know this chapter sucks... I just don't know what I'm doing. Don't get mad :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Katniss' room, bed._

Katniss' P.O.V

I'm looking right into Finnick Odair's famous sea green eyes, and I'm lost in them.

I'm glad to realize that this is working. I'm indeed forgetting. I forget everything. I forget how wrong what I am doing is. I forget about my mother, Prim, Gale... About Peeta and how hurt he would feel if he ever knows about this. I forget I am in the Capitol. I forget I'll have to kill people in the games in about a week. I forget I will do anything to get Peeta out of the Arena alive, even if I have to die for that to happen. I forget absolutely everything. Nothing matters to me except for this gorgeous man who is currently straddling me. A man who I met just a couple of hours ago but somehow feels like I've known for years.

I continue to stare into his eyes, which have turned a shade of darker green, and the only thing I can think of is how much I want him to touch me. How much I need him to touch me. I want to feel that fire I felt when he was trailing his fingertip up my body. I see a flash in his eyes and before I get know what's happening, Finnick is lying on top of me and I'm flat on my back. He rests his weight on his elbows which are at either side of me. I feel the soft fabric of his shirt pressed against the bare skin of my stomach and I can't help but think it's unfair his shirt is still on. I blink and look into his eyes again, which are now only inches from mine, just like our lips. I can feel his breath tickling my lips and my own breathing becomes even more irratic than before. I notice his breathing is normal... How does he do that?! But then I remember he's slept with hundreds of women. I push that thought out of my mind. Right now the only thing I want is to close the distance between our lips, I need to know how his lips feel pressed against mine.

Never breaking eye contact, I move my hands to the back of his head and tangle my fingers in his soft bronze hair. He smiles right before I pull his head down, closing the distance between our lips. I close my eyes and lose myself in the feel of his lips against mine, they feel so warm and soft against mine, and they send tingles all over my body, but then, way too soon, he's pulling away from me. I try to pull him back down but he's stronger. I lazily open my eyes and look at him.

"See? That is a kiss." He says and I smile. I kind of missed hearing that deep voice of his. "Shoving your tongue in other people's mouth to steal their food is not."

I roll my eyes. "Well, it was the only way I knew you woul-." I'm shushed by his lips on mine again.

"I just wanted to point out that your shoving-tongue thing wasn't our first kiss." He whispers against my lips. I nod. "Not that I didn't like it. You can do th-." I pull him down again and we kiss, even though I love his voice, I don't want to hear it right now.

Our lips move together, gently at first, then a little harder, and then, I feel Finnick's tongue brush my bottom lip. I part my lips and his tongue slides inside my mouth, it explores my mouth and then finally meets my own tongue. I've never kissed anyone like this before, so I just let him do what he's doing, after some moments I start to unconsciously move my tongue against his. My body is on fire. I need to feel more. My grip in his hair tightens and I try to pull him closer, but we're already as close as it can get. We kiss fervently, his hands move all over my body, touching all they can reach while mine are starting to tug on his shirt. He pulls away from the kiss and we are both breathless. I slide his shirt up and he finishes taking it off. I start to move my hands up and down his toned chest and abs. I can understand why this man is the most desired in all Panem now. Finnick comes back down and starts to kiss my neck. I moan quietly and tilt my head back to give him more room to kiss. He nibbles and sucks on my skin, staying longer on my pulse point. I moan out his name and I can feel his smirk against my neck. This is driving my crazy...

"Finnick..." I plead.

He smirks again and I feel his hands unbuttoning my pants. He slides my pants down my legs and I kick them off. He moves his face back to mine and our tongues wrestle again as I begin to remove his pants; as soon as they're off, Finnick reaches behind my back for the clasps of my bra, I lift my back to make it easier for him. He unclasps it and pulls my bra off. I sigh in delight. It feels nice to have that off, it's just too hot in here. I've never actually been a fan of nudity, but right now I feel like it's the greatest thing ever. I guess he also made me forget I'm supposed to feel shy around naked people.

Finnick crawls down and takes off my underwear, he spreads my legs and buries his face between them. Before I even know what he's doing I feel something warm and wet flick my clit; his tongue. I throw my head back onto the pillow, arch my back and moan loudly. Finnick suddenly stops and I growl in disapproval. He looks up at me between my legs.

"Even though I find those moans extremely hot and I would love to listen to them forever, you can't be that loud. There are people sleeping, remember?" He says.

"Yeah, I'm sorry..." My voice is low and husky. Why? I don't know.

"Good." He smiles and starts to lick my clit again. I bite my lip and move one of my hands to his head. I run my fingers through his hair and push his face closer to my center. Not being loud is really hard to do. He pushes a finger inside me and I cry out his name. He looks up at me, raising an eyebrow. "You're a virgin?"

"A what?" I ask, moaning. He is slowly moving the finger inside me.

"Have you ever had sex before?"

"Oh..." I should've told him before... "No... Never." He pushes in a second finger and I groan.

"Okay then." He says as he curls the fingers inside me, rubbing a spot that makes my eyes roll to the back of my head. I scream in pleasure. How can this feel so good? Finnick sighs. "Fine, but then don't get mad if somebody walks in on us because someone can't control her moans." He says and smirks. I nod and he starts to lick me again. The combination of his tongue on my clit and his fingers pumping in and out of me is enough to make something inside me burst. Waves and waves of pleasure course through me, and then a sharp pain, but that only makes my orgasm last even longer. After I come down from my high I realize Finnick's hand is on my mouth, I guess to stiffle the moans. He removes his hand and I smile.

"Wow..." I breath out as I turn my head to the side. His are boxers splayed next to me. When did he take those off?

"It didn't hurt, did it?" Finnick asks proudly.

I widen my eyes as I turn my head to look at him. "You... You put it in?" I ask in a voice lower than a whisper.

He chuckles. "Yep. I figured that if I pushed it in while you were having an orgasm, it wouldn't hurt that bad." He explains. "And it worked." He grins.

I nod. "Yeah, it did work..." I can't believe I actually just lost my virginity to this man... But I don't care... I'll have time to think about this tomorrow.

"Ready for round two?" He asks with a smirk. "I mean, I'm inside already, so..."

I smile. "I actually don't have any secrets to tell you."

"So you lied to me at the Remake Center?" He asks as he slowly pulls out of me and then gently slides in again. It hurts a little, but there's more pleasure than pain. I moan quietly. "You know, with the 'your time does not worth telling my secrets' thing."

He starts to move faster, I feel less pain every time. "I said that hoping you would just shut up and leave me alone." I say between moans. "You didn't leave me alone, though."

"I'm glad I didn't." He says and slams deep inside me, we both moan loudly. We start to kiss, moaning each other's names into each other's mouths. Finnick starts to go harder and faster and my hips lift to meet his thrusts, I rake my fingernails hard up his back, he kisses and sucks on my neck roughly. By this time the bed is moving back and forth, loud thumps are made when it hits the wall, also, we're both moaning non-stop; I think we've both given up on being quiet already. His cock gets to somehow rub that amazing spot each time and I see white... The friction, his kisses, the sweat covering both our bodies, the way he moans my name... I burst into a million pieces and waves of pleasure make my body tremble with the most intense sensation I've ever felt. I bite hard on Finnick's shoulder to not wake up the whole Capitol with my screams of ectasy. Finnick keeps pounding into me, just getting me more over the edge. Finnick starts to moan louder and then there's warm inside me. Now he's breathing just as heavily as me. He pulls out of me and collapses next to me.

I turn my head to look at him and find him already looking at me. I smile lazily at him and he gives me a lazy smile back. I look into his sea green eyes, my eyelids heavy. When did I get so tired? His hand gently places a lock of hair behind my ear; it must've gotten out of my braid at some point. He caresses my cheek softly with his thumb as his eyes stare intently into mine. I look at his face and my lids start to close. I fall asleep to the sound of his soft breathing and a scent of the sea that somehow irradiates off his skin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

_Katniss' bed._

Finnick's P.O.V

I wake up to find Katniss' head resting on my chest and her hand splayed on my stomach, my arm is wrapped tightly around her body, holding her as close to me as possible. I'm confused for a second, but then I remember why I'm here. Katniss and I had sex. I smile at the memory. It was pretty amazing. I enjoyed every single second of it, and she seemed to have enjoyed it too... I think this is the first time I've felt truly happy since the Quarter Quell's rules announcement and I really wish that this moment could last longer than I know it will.

I lie there, just holding Katniss to me for what feels like hours until the image of a certain mad girl back in my District flashes in my mind. I suddenly feel surprised; I hadn't think of Annie all night. Then I feel ashamed; I should've thought about her. Then angry; Why the hell didn't I think of her until now?! And now... Now I feel scared, I feel scared because I think I know why I didn't remember Annie...

I shake my head and gently move Katniss off of me. Making sure she doesn't wake up, I get up from bed, looking at the bedside clock; 3:42 AM. I should be able to go back to my floor without anyone noticing. I find my clothes and get dressed. I put the covers over Katniss, just in case someone decides to come in without knocking and gets to find a naked Katniss on the bed. I take a final glance at her and walk over to the door, opening it and leaving the room. I'm surprised when I see the door isn't locked; anyone could have opened the door earlier... I shake my head again and quickly get in the elevator. I press the button number 4 and go to my floor. I quickly enter my room and sit on the edge of my bed. I do nothing but just stare at the wall.

Great. I just ran away from Katniss' room because I'm scared I might have fallen for her. Why am I being so stupid? I didn't fall for her. I couldn't have fallen for her. I haven't even known the girl for more than 12 hours! It is impossible to fall for someone just like that. Besides, I love Annie, I'm sure of that. I guess I didn't remember about Annie at any moment because I was really into the moment with Katniss... I mean, who wouldn't have? The way she was moaning my name, or how she raked her nails up my back. I bet she left me with some pretty nice marks. Also, after all the sex, when I lay down next to her, how gorgeous she looked... She gave me the cutest smile ever, and her gray eyes were so calming; I stared into them until she closed them and fell asleep... I was feeling the need to take care of her, to hold her and keep her from any pain she could ever feel, to make her smile when she's sad, to make her laugh when she's angry, to get to know her; to know what she likes, what she dislikes... I find myself smiling at all these thoughts and the fear I felt in her room comes back. I erase the smile off my face. No, I can't fall for her. We are going to the games and that means that one of us might die there. I also have Annie, and Katniss has Peeta... But does she really? After all, she had never had sex before, I was her first. I'm someone's first... Katniss' first... And now I'm smiling again.

I sigh and look at the clock on my bedside; 3:53 AM. Only 11 minutes have passed since I left Katniss' room! Ugh, this is going to be a long night... I lie down on the bed and try to sleep, but I'm not tired at all, so I simply start to think. I'm trying to convince myself that I didn't fall for Katniss by remembering stuff I've done with Annie, but somehow, every time I end up thinking and smiling at the thought of Katniss' voice. This is so messed up... I've slept with hundreds of women, but somehow, this one girl, manages to apparently make me forget about Annie and makes me fall for her within the first 12 hours?! And I left her room... I have never done such thing. I never leave before the woman wakes up; I find that kinda rude. Katniss will think she was just a one night stand for me... And it was supposed to be just a one night stand! But no, why won't we get Finnick stupid and make him fall for Katniss when he is supposed to be in love with Annie? Oh, and right before the Hunger Games? And with Katniss being engaged? Yeah! Such a great idea, isn't it? I sigh. I hope it's not actually love what I feel, it must be just attraction... Hmm, yeah. Attraction it is. I look at the clock; 3:57 AM.

"You've got to be kidding me..." I mutter to myself.

I close my eyes and stay like that for who knows how much time; waiting for sleep to come over me, but as expected, it doesn't, so I just keep comparing Annie and Katniss; it continues to scare me how my mind chooses Katniss over Annie all the time.

"I thought a whore with so much experience like you would know how to control how loud he is." A man's voice startles me and I immediately sit up, looking for a weapon to defend myself with... It's a victor thing. "Take it easy, kid. And I should be the one wanting to kill you, anyway." Haymitch leans against the doorframe of my room and pulls out a flask of his pajama pants, he takes a long swig of whatever liquid he has in it and continues to talk. "You two were screaming and moaning like crazy. And let's not even mention the fucking bed hitting the wall." He sighs. "You know how hard it was to take Peeta to the roof at 1:00 AM so Katniss could have some privacy while 'hitting the wall and screaming because she gets really mad after having a nightmare'?"

"What?" I don't know if I'm more surprised about Haymitch knowing Katniss and I had sex, or Haymitch helping us keep it from Peeta.

"The kid wouldn't stop attempting to get in Katniss' room to comfort her!"

"Can't he tell the difference between people having sex and someone hitting a wall?"

"Apparently not, and talking about people having sex..." He takes another swig. "I have no idea why you were fucking her. Or how you managed to convince her to let you fuck her, and honestly, I don't care. I honestly don't care what you two do at all; but you have to make sure Capitol people don't find out. They still believe in the 'star-crossed lovers from District 12', and you know we still need all the sponsors we can get until... The surprise." I know he is refering to the rescue from the Arena, for the Rebellion. I nod. "Nobody needs to know you fuck... Not the tributes, not the stylists, not the mentors, no one. And please, not Peeta. I already have enough of that kid whining because Katniss doesn't love him back, just imagine how annoying he'd be if he found out she's fucking you."

"I wasn't planing on telling anyone, anyway." I say. "You and Peeta hearing us wasn't supposed to happen."

"I figured that much." He says. "And now on other thing that is bothering me; you get her pregnant and I'll kill you." He smiles.

I laugh. "One of the benefits of being a Capitol whore is that they give you a shot that somehow, unables the chances of getting women pregnant for a year." I explain. "I got my shot a month ago."

"How do they come up with those things?" I shrug and he sighs. "The Capitol and their weird shit."

"It's better than condoms."

Haymitch shrugs his shoulders. "I don't care. I don't need any of those. I don't actually have women to be with." He says. He is drunker than usual. The Haymitch I know would never admit that.

"So you aren't getting any, huh?" I ask, holding in laughter. He shakes his head. "Oh well... You can always ask your hand a little help, right?"

"I'm too old for that, kid." He says and then, suddenly his face and voice become serious. "And now other little thing... Now that Katniss apparently trusts you or whatever, it'd be amazing if you made her change her mind about only Peeta getting out of there alive." He says. "All of our plans would be fucked if Katniss got herself killed trying to save Peeta."

"Oh... Yeah, okay. I'll try." I say. I didn't know Katniss was so commited to get Peeta out of the Arena alive.

"Good." He takes another swig from his flask and stumbles out of my room, mumbling something about whiskey being better than vodka.

That was kinda odd. I shrug it off and look at the clock; 5:20 AM. Hmm, apparently I did sleep a little before Haymitch came... I get up and walk in the bathroom to take a shower.

I guess I'll just ignore the stupid thing I think I feel for Katniss and simply love Annie... That's how it should be, anyway.

* * *

**This chapter sucks, I know... The next one will have some Finnick/Katniss interaction, I promise :D Oh, and reviewers, you are freaking awesome! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: My name is not Suzanne Collins, and sadly, I'm not a member of the band Train, therefore, I don't own anything**_._

* * *

_Training Center._

I walk out of the elevator and into the training area. Everyone is here except for the tributes from District 12; Katniss and Peeta. I wonder if she's mad at me for leaving her room last night while she was asleep. I hope she's not. I have to keep her alive in the Arena for the Rebellion to work, that would be really hard to do if she's mad at me and willing to kill me. I walk over to the other tributes and begin to talk to them. We are all friends... It's still kinda hard to believe that I will have to kill some of them in a couple of days.

After some minutes everyone becomes quiet. I turn my head and watch how Katniss and Peeta walk over, hand in hand. I feel a pang of jealousy that then turns into rage. I glare at Peeta as he walks over and I see how he shifts uncomfortably on his feet. Katniss frowns at me and I quickly soften my features. They stand, still hand in hand, next to the District 3 tributes.

A woman starts to talk about how we will be training for 4 days and something about swords and knives. I don't actually pay much attention to her. I start to look at everyone and as expected, my eyes stop where Katniss is. She looks incredibly good in the training uniform; a black and gray sleeveless shirt, and black pants. Her hair is in a braid, the same kind of braid she had last night when we had sex... I smile unconsciously as I start to remember all we did. I'm amazed of how it feels like I've known this girl for years but we met just yesterday. We haven't even had a proper conversation yet! I shake my head to regain my thoughts.

The woman finally stops talking and everyone begins to walk to different stations. I walk to the trident's station and take the weapon in my hand. I smile. It's been forever since I last used one of these. I swing it around, getting used to its weight and then start to pierce the trident through the dummies' chests. I do this for a while and stop when I notice that there's now a crowd around me, all gaping. I smirk and swirl the trident in my hand. I think Cashmere is drooling. I wink at her. That apparently makes everyone get out of their trance and they start to walk off to other stations. I realize that Katniss wasn't here and I feel kind of disappointed. I start to look around until I spot her in the knots' station. I grin at myself and walk over to her. I notice she's struggling with a knot, so once I'm behind her I wrap my arms around her and place my hands on hers. I untangle the knot and lean my face down a little so my mouth is right next to her ear.

"There you go." I whisper.

"Oh, thank you very much." She turns around, places her hands on my chest and shoves me away, hard.

I raise an eyebrow as I stand straight, a little startled. "Someone has a lot of energy this morning." I say. "I'm really exhausted for last night... I thought you'd be too."

She glares at me, but I can see a blush crepting up her cheeks. "I am indeed really exhausted." She says. "But we don't need to talk about that. And don't even mention last night. I don't need anyone else to know." She frowns. "Last night shouldn't have happened."

I mirror her frown. She regrets sleeping with me. I regret thousands of things I've done in my life, but sleeping with her is not even close to be one of them... I don't regret it at all and I can't help but feel a little hurt... She can't know I'm feeling that, though. I take the frown off my face and draw a smirk instead. "Did Haymitch visite you too?"

Katniss looks surprised. "He talked to you?!" She asks, a little too loudly. Most of the people close to us turn to look at us. Katniss notices that and starts to fidget with another knot. I grab one too and start to fidget with it. "He talked to you?" She repeats, her voice lower this time.

"Yep. Apparently you were being really loud." I grin, looking up at her from the rope in my hands.

She huffs. "You were being really loud too." She says looking up at me.

"You could never know. Your moans wouldn't let you hear other noises."

"Oh, I did hear other noises! Your own loud moans included."

"You can't prove those moans really existed."

"Yes, I can." She states.

"Oh really? How?"

"Asking Haymitch." She shrugs.

"You would not talk to Haymitch about that."

"Wanna bet?" The exact same thing I asked her last night before I started to massage her back.

She smirks slightly and I chuckle. "Maybe I did moan a little..."

"Not a little. A lot!"

I laugh. "Fine! A lot!" I throw my hands up in the air and she chuckles. "But whatever... Now that you said something about a bet..." I say. "If I'm right, I won last night's one... My massage did make you relax."

She looks confused for a second but then remembers, she sighs. "Damn it." She mutters. "I'll give you the bow and arrow lessons... But only because you won! And it will be only one lesson."

I pout and she rolls her eyes. "How am I supposed to learn how to use the bow and arrow in just one lesson?"

"That's not my problem."

"Well, you gotta train shirtless then."

"What? We agreed on not making me train shirtless."

"We agreed on you teaching me how to use the bow and arrow."

"That's not fair!"

"Yes, it is!"

She groans in defeat. "I don't like you at all, you know?"

"I can train shirtless too if you want." I grin.

She chuckles lightly, shaking her head. "Is two bow and arrow lessons enough for the Finnick Odair?"

"Yes." I say. "But the Finnick Odair kind of really wanted the Girl on Fire to train shirtless with him."

She laughs and I smile. I love her laugh, really cute. "Well, that's not going to happen. I don't take off my shirt in front of strangers."

"But last night you-."

"That was an exception." She cuts me off and I laugh.

"Well, I'm really glad you made an exception with me." I smirk. "You got a really nice pair of ti-."

"Don't!" She warns, blushing lightly. I laugh again.

"Okay, whatever. Now teach me how to use the bow! I wanna be a sexy archer like you." I wink at her.

She blushes more. "I should slap you."

"Oh... Okay." I lean my face closer to her. "Go ahead, slap me." I say as I close my eyes. "Not that I really want you to..."

"Your cheek is begging me to slap it."

I smirk. "So is your ass. But I'm not complaining about it."

"Oh God..."

"In fact, I might slap your ass right now." I say. "I don't care if people see."

She groans. "Jerk." And then I feel her hand gently brush my cheek. "There."

I open my eyes and raise an eyebrow. "Was that it?"

"Yeah."

"That was the slap?" I ask, amused.

She chuckles slightly. "Yeah..."

"Wow... That was the lamest slap ever, then."

"I can't hurt tributes before the games begin, can I?"

"Hm, touché."

"Don't worry, I'll try to slap you a lot in the Arena."

"Great!" She rolls her eyes. I bend down and wrap my arm around her thighs.

"What the hell are you doing?" I swing her over my shoulder and she gasps. "Finnick! Put me down!"

I laugh and begin to walk, she squirming. "You were not moving at all, and I really want those lessons." I say. By this time everyone is watching us, including Peeta. He isn't doing anyhting so I just shrug it off and keep walking.

"I can walk, you dumbass!"

"I know. But carrying you is a nice way to touch you in front of everybody." I grin. "Clever, isn't it?"

"Put me down!" She hits my back with her fists for a while but eventually gives up. I walk over to the archery station and put her down. "Here."

"Thank you." She glares at me and I smile, she rolls her eyes, grabs a bow and gives it to me along with an arrow. "Show me what you can do." She says.

"Okay!" I actually already know how to use the bow and arrow. I'm not the best, but I do okay. Katniss doesn't need to know that, though. I raise the bow and attempt to load it with the arrow, unsuccessfully.

"No... Like this..." She says as she loads it for me. I shoot carelessly at the cealing.

"Whoa. I suck." I turn to Katniss and grin.

She looks back at me and sighs. "Damn bet..."

Pretty much, the rest of the day, Katniss teaches me how to use the bow and arrow. At first she doesn't talk much, but then she opens up and tells me about her District; she says that nearly everyone is starving there and that the only ones who don't starve are the merchants, I learn that Peeta is a merchant, some sort of baker. Katniss also tells me about her always-happy sister Prim, and even about a guy called Gale, who hunts with her in the woods. I tell her about my own District; how all the fishing process works, the most common species of fish, and about the boat I bought just months ago... Ugh, I never got to enjoy the damn boat... I also tell her about Mags, who is like a mother to me, and about Annie. I skip the part where I have to tell her that Annie is supposed to be my girlfriend, though... I thought I would feel some kind of guilt when talking to Katniss about Annie, but I don't. I really don't. How could I ever feel something like guilt when I'm looking into those beautiful gray eyes of hers, anyway? ... Or at her chest when she pulls back the bow's string... Either one of them, I just can't find a way to think about anything else but Katniss... It's not only about looks actually. I'm noticing that I love her personality. So determined and strong... Hard to get is always exciting! But she's also kinda flirty, and even funny at times... And right now I don't know if I ever loved Annie in a romantic way. I never felt about her the way I feel about Katniss...

I sigh. Yep, apparently it's official, I've fallen for a girl I barely know. I've fallen for Katniss Everdeen, a.k.a the Girl on Fire... A.k.a The girl who I'll try to make fall for me now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**_._

* * *

_Training Center._

"No, don't hold it like that... Hold it like this." I say as I move Katniss' hand down the trident's handle, for like the 50th time today. We've been training for hours; since the morning. It must be about 8 PM right now. In 2 days we will be in the Arena, anyway. It's not a bad idea to train as much as possible.

She frowns. "But what's the difference?!"

"You can attack faster if your hand is there." I reply.

She sighs in defeat. "I don't like this. It's hard."

"No, it's not. You just have to practice a little more." I say. "You'll be an expert real soon. You'll see." I move a dummy closer to her.

She looks at the dummy and then back up at me. "Do I just stab it or do I have to make a show like you do?"

I laugh. "Your choice."

"Okay." She smiles and then stabs the dummy hard on the chest.

I step back, a little startled at the sudden loud noise of the dummy falling and hitting the floor. "Wow." I look at her, gaping slightly. She's smiling. "That was... Great!" I say. I'm honestly very surprised. You need a lot of strenght to make one of those fall to the floor like that.

"Well... It seems like I don't even need you to teach me how to use the trident, do I?"

"It seems so..." I say. "But I could still teach you how to do some pretty cool tricks!"

"I've been training with you 3 days in a row already! Why would I ever want to spend even more time with you?"

"Mmm..." I lean in closer to her. "Because I'm hot?" I grin.

Katniss laughs and shakes her head. "Your ego is way too big."

"Hey! I thought women liked confident men!"

"Yeah, but you're just... Way too confident!"

"Wait, let me see if I understand what you're saying..." I say. "You're saying that women don't like me?!" I say as I move my hand to my chest and fake being offended.

She chuckles. "Well, apparently you're some kind of exception."

I laugh and shrug my shoulders. "Fair enough." I pull the trident out of the dummy's chest and give it back to her. "Keep practicing. You still suck."

She laughs. "Well, that's because you're a bad teacher!"

"But I'm surely the hottest teacher you've ever had, huh?" I say and wink at her.

"All the teachers I had in 12 were about 60 years old..." She says. "But yeah... Even they were hotter than you."

I laugh. "Wow, Katniss. That hurt. It really did." She grins. "However, keep training, I have to leave for a minute. Your mentor told me this morning that he needed to talk to me at 8 o'clock." I look at the huge clock on the wall. "And... I'm late already..."

"Why does Haymitch need to talk to you?" She asks, she looks kinda disappointed at me leaving.

I shrug. "I don't know... But I'll tell you once I'm back!" I say cheerfully.

She chuckles. "Okay, but try to be back soon." She says and I smile. She widens her eyes slightly. "I mean... Uh... Be back soon so... Uh... We can train more... I mean, tomorrow will be the private session with the gamemakers. I'd like to show them that I can use the trident a little..." She says, turning to face a dummy and using the trident on it. I chuckle. I bet she's blushing.

"Sure! I'll try to be quick! I'll be right back."

"Bye..."

I literally have to stop myself from turning her around and kissing her square in the mouth. I sigh quietly and start to walk out of the Training Center.

Katniss and I have been training together since the beginning. She gave me 2 sessions of bow and arrow lessons, and after that, I told her that I could give her trident lessons. She didn't think it twice before saying yes. We've gotten to know each other really well, and every time, it is more obvious to me that I've fallen for her, whatever I felt for Annie isn't even close to what I feel for Katniss. It's a weird feeling what I have, I don't know how to explain it, I'm really happy when I'm with her, but at the same time, it's like a torture. I can't even kiss her and I'm honestly dying to do so, I'm not even expecting sex; not that I would complain if we have sex... I sigh. Who am I kidding? I won't kiss her, have sex with her or ever be with her. She is, and even though I know it's not her decision, engaged to Peeta. She hasn't given me any sign that would tell me that she wants something with me... But maybe she hasn't because, after all, she does think there will be only one victor once the games begin. She doesn't know about the rescue mission or anything. Maybe I should tell her... But if I do, she could do something that could risk the mission... Hm... What should I do? Don't tell her, that's easier, right?

I continue to walk until I reach the place where Haymitch told me he would be. And there he is, leaning against a wall, drinking right out of a bottle of... Whiskey? ... Maybe jack... Hm, who knows. I shrugt it off and walk over to him.

"Finally, kid! You're like 20 minutes late!" He says after swallowing the alcohol.

"Sorry, I forgot I was supposed to meet you."

"Sure you did." He takes another swig. I cock my head to the side. I wonder how his liver still works... Maybe he got some sort of robotic liver... Wait... Is that even possible? "Whatcha looking at?"

"Oh, nothing. Sorry." I say. They must have invented robotic livers already... I shake my head to clear my thoughts. "Um, so why did you want to meet?"

"Oh, right..." Haymitch says. "This is serious, you know? We're fucked." He takes another long swig. "Well, but thanks God I'm drunk! ... Hm, TGID..." He stares at the ceiling for some seconds, then looks back at me and laughs. "Ha. I'm funny."

I'd laugh but I'm too intrigued to do so. "Why are we fucked?"

"Eager, are we?" He says. "Well, do you remember Plutarch Heavensbee?" He asks.

"Yeah, he's the head gamemaker..." And one of us. He knows about the Rebellion. He's supposed to help District 13 get a hovercraft into the Arena to rescue us.

"Yeah! That one!"

"Yeah... So what about him?"

"He's dead."

I widen my eyes. Now I was not expecting that. "What?! When?!"

"He had a car accident last night... It's kinda funny, actually." He says. "You know... Nobody has had a car accident here in the Capitol... Ever. Our little friendly head gamemaker was the first one to have one!" He laughs and takes another swig. "Now aren't we lucky?"

I take some moments to process what Haymitch just told me. That man is dead, he was the one who had the power to help us out of the Arena. I take deep breath. "What's going to happen?" I ask.

"I guess they're gonna delay the Games for a bit. At least until they find a new head gamemaker. And then..." He sighs. "You guys will have to kill each other in the Arena. It's the Hunger Games. There's only one winner, and sadly, we can not give the Capitol our surprise this year." I clench my fists and take a deep breath as I realize what he just said means. I had gotten so used to the idea of us escaping that now knowing that I will have to kill my friends to survive is overwhelming. I don't know if I should cry, scream or laugh. Haymitch laughs loudly. Maybe I should laugh with him. "Gotcha! I was kidding, you don't have to kill each other! Our surprise is still going to happen! Our dear friend Plutarch told us what to do, thankfully. Just that now, everything's gonna get much more difficult..." He chuckles. "You should've seen the look on your face!"

I take a deep breath. He's drunk. Don't kill him. He's just drunk. I can't deny that I'm extremely relieved that the rescue is still going to happen, though. I smile and look at his bottle. "Can I drink some?" I ask.

He nods and hands me the bottle. "Don't drink it all, kid. It's mine."

I take the bottle, hold it over Haymitch's head and pour all the liquid on his hair. He just gasps. "Gotcha! I wasn't gonna drink it!" I say and put the now empty bottle back in his hands. "Now, thanks for telling me about Plutarch. I'll make sure Katniss isn't killed in the Games, no matter who the new head gamemaker is. And sorry about your hair... Well, not really, I'm glad I did it... You know, I'm actually trying to save your robotic liver!"

"What?"

"You're drunk. You won't remember this tomorrow!"

"That's true..."

"See you later, Haymitch." I say as I start to walk away.

"Goodbye, kid! And you better buy a new bottle of whiskey once we're all out of here."

"I won't buy you anything!" I call out.

"Little asshole!" He calls back and I laugh.

I walk back to the Training Center. I quicken my pace when I remember that Katniss is waiting for me. Once I get to the doors, I enter and soon realize that it is empty, except for Katniss and Peeta. They're arguing.

"Peeta, stop! I'm just training with him!" Katniss yells at him.

"But you have been with him since we got to the Capitol! You two never stop talking. And I see the way he looks at you... No, scratch that. The way he checks you out. And you notice it and let him do it!"

"Oh God, Peeta... It's not of your business if I let him check me out or not. What is wrong with you?"

"We're the star-crossed lovers, Katniss! We're engaged!"

"To Capitol people only! Not for real!" Katniss sighs and softens her voice, but I can still hear her. "Peeta, I do care about you deeply, but I don't feel for you what you feel for me. And I'm so sorry about that."

Peeta sighs and softens his voice too. "I know... It's just that I thought my competition was only Gale."

I realize that I'm just standing there, staring. So I begin to walk towards them. I clear my throat and they both turn to look at me. I stand next to Katniss.

"Finnick Odair." I hold out my hand. I haven't officialy met Peeta until now.

He shakes my hand. "Peeta Mellark. It's nice to meet you, Finnick." I nod. He turns to Katniss. "I'll go now. It's late. You should come too, Katniss."

She shakes her head. "No, I'm not tired yet." She says.

Peeta sighs and but smiles at her and then at me. "Alright. See you tomorrow."

Both Katniss and I say bye to him. Once he leaves I let out a chuckle. Katniss turns to look at me. "Your boyfriend is worried I might take you from him, huh?"

She slaps my shoulder. "Shut up..." She smiles slightly. "But yeah, he kind of is worried."

"Well, he shouldn't be. I'm not even trying to steal you... Yet." I grin.

She raises an eyebrow. "Yet? You'll try to steal me?"

"Yep."

She chuckles. "Then tell me when! To be careful when the time comes."

"Mmm, it might be tomorrow, or maybe the day after that... Maybe never." I say as I place my hands on her hips and slowly start pushing her against a wall. Once her back is pressed against it, I place each of my hands on either side of her head. She looks up at me, into my eyes and I look back into hers. Why are her eyes so beautiful?

"Are you trying to steal me now?" She whispers.

I smile softly. "Maybe. Is it working?" I whisper back.

She smiles. "A little."

I lean in closer. "Now?"

"Just a little better."

I smile again. "If I kiss you will it work?"

"Try." She whispers.

I take one last look into her eyes before closing my own and leaning forward a few inches, pressing my lips against hers.

* * *

**My longest chapter so far... I hope you guys liked it :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

_4th floor._

"I am really sorry to announce that this year's head gamemaker, Plutarch Heavensbee, has died in a unfortunate accident." Caesar Flickerman's voice comes from the TV. I quickly make my way over to the couch and sit down next to Mags, who is watching the screen intently. "His death was unexpected, and because of that, there wasn't any person who could replace Plutarch right away." He sighs and continues to talk in his ridiculous Capitol accent. "Like all of you know, the tributes were going to be sent into the Arena in 2 days, but now that wait is been prolonged to 7 days. The tribute's private session with the gamemakers is still scheduled for today, but the interviews will be on the 6th day; a day before the games begin, like always... Meanwhile, President Snow will be looking for a new head gamemaker... Knowing our president, he will choose someone who is ab-." I grab the remote control and turn off the TV. I really don't care what else that man has to say.

"We got a week now." Mags says as she looks up at me, with a small smile. To most people it would be hard to understand what she's saying because she had a stroke a couple of years ago, but since I'm pretty much always with her, I get to understand her pretty easily.

I nod and smile back at her. "Yeah, 7 days... More time to train. It's not bad."

"Not bad..." She agrees. "And now, if you excuse me, I got a date with that handsome man called Chaff." She says as she slowly starts to stand up.

"Whoa, wait... A date?" I ask as I get up. I help her stand up and hand Mags her cane.

"Thank you." She says to the cane. "And yeah... A date." She slowly walks over to the elevator and gets in it. "We'll drink lots and lots of vodka!" She says right before the doors close.

I chuckle. Mags hasn't changed one bit, always obsessed with vodka even though she has never drunk it... She is also the strongest woman I know. I feel a guilt take over me when I remember she's here because she volunteered for Annie. I sigh and shake off the feeling. I have no time to feel guilty about anything. Today I have the private session with the gamemakers and I need to get a good score.

I eat lunch and change into the training uniform. I head to the elevator. When the doors open I find Johanna Mason, the female tribute from District 7 in it. I laugh and walk in the elevator.

"Hello there, Odair! How you doing?" She asks.

"I'm great, Jo! How about you?" I hug her just because I know how much she hates it.

She shoves me away. "Better before seeing you... But yeah, good."

I laugh. "We haven't talked in a while! Have you been avoiding me or something?"

"Me avoiding you?" She laughs. "No. I wouldn't waste my time doing that."

"I'm glad to know you don't care enough about me to avoid me."

"Hey, I could have never had the chance to avoid you. You've been too busy trying to talk the girl from 12 into fucking you."

"I'm not trying to talk her into fucking me."

"Like seriously, Odair. You've fucked more people than you can count. Don't you ever get bored?"

"Is it even possible to get bored of sex?"

"You admited it! You were talking her into sex."

"I didn't admit anything!"

"Just admit it now, then. You have the hots for 12." The elevator arrives and we begin to walk.

"She's hot, everyone has the hots for her." I say.

"Mmm... That's true. She's hot." I stop walking and look at her, raising my eyebrow. She looks back at me. "What? Is it bad I can tell when a girl is hot?"

I laugh. "No, not at all." I say and start to walk again. "Changing the subject, what are you going to show the gamemakers?"

"I'll chop some heads off with an axe..."

"Nice."

"Or I should probably just flash them my tits... What do you think?"

"Flash them your tits, totally."

"That would give me a higher score, wouldn't it?"

"Yep. Tits always make men more generous."

"And what will you do?" She laughs. "Flash them your balls?"

"Depends. Do you think it'd work?"

"Not really."

"Then no, I'll just do everything shirtless."

"You'll get a score of 12!"

"I know right?" We laugh. "But now really, I have no idea what I will do. I guess I'll use the trident as much as I can."

"Yeah, you should do that." We get to where everyone is waiting to get their names called. I tell Johanna good luck and we go sit on our chairs. I sit down next to Mags. "How was your date?" I ask her.

"I've had better." I chuckle and shake my head.

I start to look at the people. Everyone is here except for Katniss and Peeta... I want to know what she thinks about our kiss. We kissed last night. It was amazing. I mean, I know it was just a kiss, it didn't even have tongue. But I still think it was great. After the kiss she couldn't stop smiling, and to be honest, neither could I. We trained a little more with the trident and then we said goodbye and went to our respective floors.

A voice calling Cashmere's name pulls me out of my thoughts. Oh right, private sessions... After a while the voice calls Gloss, then Enobaria, then Brutus. Each of them taking 15 minutes. I still don't know what I'm going to show the gamemakers... Wiress is called and after 15 minutes the voice calls Beetee. After a while I look around and see Katniss and Peeta walk in the room. When she sees me I smile and wink at her. She playfully winks back at me and I chuckle. I see Peeta sigh. They both sit down on their seats.

"Mags. District 4." The voice calls.

I look at Mags and smile. "Show them how good you are, Mags."

She stands up. "I'll probably just tell them some vodka jokes... And then take a nap."

I laugh. "Yeah, sounds good to me. Go ahead."

She walks in the room with gamemakers and I just sit there, waiting and twiddling my thumbs.

"Finnick Odair. District 4." The voice calls. Finally. I stand up and begin to walk.

"Flash them your balls, Odair!" Johanna calls out.

"I will!" I call out back. I hear everyone laughing behind me. Including Katniss, whose laugh I've come to recognize. I grin and walk in the huge room, happier now that I heard Katniss' cute laugh.

All the gamemakers look at me. "Hello, Mr. Odair." One of them says. Probably starstruck.

"Hey." I simply say as I grab a trident and walk over to the dummies. I take a deep breath and start. Stab chests and necks, run, stab chests and necks, roll on the floor, stab chests and necks, jump, stab chests and necks... I do the same until I'm sweating like crazy. I drop the trident and turn to look at them. "Thanks for your attention." I say, breathless. One of them has a creepy smile that is honestly freaking me out. Maybe if I do flash my balls he'd give me a 12... I shake my head. Nah, my work with the trident will have to do. "Yeah... Goodbye." And with that I leave. Not too polite, but whatever.

I get to my floor and laugh at myself. That was a really stupid private session. I take a shower and then sit down next to Mags on the couch.

"How was it?" I ask.

"It was alright. They laughed a lot." Mags answers.

"That's a good thing!" I say.

Mags and I talk about non-important stuff until the TV turns on by itself. Caesar is on the screen. I sit straight on the couch and look at the TV. Mags and I are alone here. Why my mentors, stylists and escort aren't here is a complete mistery...

"These are the scores the tributes got this year..." He begins. "From District 1, Gloss, a score of 10... Cashmere, a score of 9." I don't pay attention until Caesar finally gets to District 4. "From District 4, Finnick Odair, a score of 11." I grin.

"We should celebrate with vodka." Mags says and I laugh.

"Mags, a score of 2." Caesar says.

"Wow, Mags, your jokes must have been good if they gave you a 2 just for them!"

"They were good. I would have gotten a 12 if I told more. It's just that I got bored and took a nap in front of them."

I laugh. "I would have loved to see that." I say and she smiles, then leans back and closes her eyes.

"I'll take a nap now."

"Okay. Sweet dreams."

"I won't sleep if you keep talking."

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"Shut up." I laugh and don't talk anymore.

Caesar keeps saying scores. I don't pay attention except for Johanna's, whose score was a 7 and for Katniss who got a 12. She got a higher score than me... I smile. That's great! I wonder what she did to get that. I'll have to ask her... In fact, I'll ask her. Right now.

"I'll be right back, Mags." I say as I get up from the couch.

"Okay, make sure to bring vodka." She says, half asleep.

I get in the elevator and go to the 12th floor. I walk out of the elevator and looks around. Haymitch, a woman who looks like a clown and a dark skinned man, who I guess is a stylist, are sitting on the couch in front of the TV.

"Hello." I say, looking for Katniss.

"Oh, my... Finnick Odair!" The woman who looks like a clown squeals.

"Hi... Um... Do you know where Katniss is?" I ask, to nobody in particular.

"Why do you want to know where Katniss is?" The dark skinned man asks.

"I just wanna see her." I answer.

"She's at the roof, kid. Oh, and she's with Peeta. Try to not make him cry, please." Haymitch says.

"Why would him make Peeta cry?" The man asks Haymitch.

"He's very sensitive, Cinna." Haymitch answers.

I chuckle. "Yeah, okay. Thanks, Haymitch, I'll try to not make him cry." I say as I begin to walk back to the elevator. I get in it and press the button number 13, which I guess is the roof. How is it that I never noticed that button before?

"Oh my god, Cinna! That was Finnick Odair!" I hear the clown woman squeal before the elevator doors close. I roll my eyes. Crazy Capitol women. Sad to know I've slept with hundreds of them... The elevator arrives and I walk out.

I must be gaping. The roof is beautiful. There's even a damn garden in here! And a lot of wind too... I've been coming to the Training Center for 10 years and I never knew it had a roof! I walk around, looking at everything.

"Finnick?" Katniss asks and I jump slightly.

I turn around and look at her, she's sitting cross-legged on the edge of the building, Peeta is in front of her. "Whoa, you scared me!" I say. I forgot I came here to see Katniss... My bad.

"What are you doing here?" Peeta asks.

"Came to see Katniss." I answer.

"Well, I'm talking to her right now." He says.

"Yeah... I can see." I say. "Alright, keep talking. Just pretend I'm not here." I say as I cross my arms over my chest and look at them.

Katniss chuckles under her breath and Peeta frowns slightly. He sighs and looks back at Katniss. "Okay. So yeah, Katniss. Kneading dough is easy once you get used to it." Peeta says.

"Oh, cool." Katniss says.

"But every kind of bread needs a different way of kneading." Peeta says.

"Very interesting." She says and looks up at me. I wink at her. She smiles and looks back at Peeta when he clears his throat.

"Kneading dough has made me one hell of a massause. I could give you a massage, if you want."

"Oh, don't even bother, Peeta. She says that massages don't relax her." I say, recalling what she said that night some days ago when I massaged her back. "I know what can relax her, though." I smirk.

"Finnick!" She shouts and looks up at me. I grin at her and she sighs. "You're horrible..."

I pout. "But I thought you thought I was nice..."

"Well, you were wrong." She says, smiling slightly.

"Why are you smiling then?" I ask.

"I don't know." She says.

"Well, I think you're smiling because you know I'm kinda nice."

"You're wrong.." She says, still smiling.

"I'm kinda tired." Peeta says suddenly as he stands from the floor. Oh, I forgot he was here. "I'm going to our floor." He says to Katniss and turns to look at me. "Can we talk, Finnick?"

"I'm talking to a lady, Peeta. Don't you know it is rude to leave a lady waiting?" I say.

He rolls his eyes slightly and sighs. "Yeah, okay. See you later, Katniss. Bye, Finnick."

I quickly sit down where Peeta was and look at Katniss. "Am I being too rough with your boyfriend?"

"Kind of." She replies.

"That explains why he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you... He's just a little jelous."

"Oh, right... Because I'm stealing you... That's what we were talking about last night!"

She smiles slightly. "Yeah..."

"I loved the kiss, by the way."

She blushes a little and I grin. She shakes her head. "Anyway, why were you looking for me? I mean, I guess it must be important because you got up here and then pretty much kicked Peeta out."

"Oh, right..." I say. "I wanted to know how you got a score of 12."

She raises an eyebrow. "Is that it?"

"Yep."

"You came up here and made Peeta leave to ask me how I got a 12?"

"Yep." I say. "Well, and I also wanted to see you. I like seeing pretty ladies."

She chuckles. "You're a flirt."

"Only with you." I smile at her.

"Oh, come on." She says and looks away, blushing slightly again.

"Yeah... So, how did you get it?"

"Oh right..." She says. "I kind of hung Seneca Crane."

I snort. "What?!"

She laughs. "Yeah! I got a dummy and painted 'Seneca Crane' on its chest. Then I hung it."

"Wow, that is awesome!" I say. "Really creative, I might add."

She smiles. "Thanks." She says softly. "But they hate me now."

"That's true."

"Yes... But at least we have a week before going to the Arena... Maybe they'll forget what I did then, right?"

"I don't think they will. That thing must be hard to forget."

"Wow, thanks for the optimism!"

"You're welcome." I say and grin.

She smiles. "Whatever... So what did you show them? You got an 11. That isn't bad at all."

"I stabbed dummies with a trident, not a big deal."

She chuckles. "Did you do what Johanna told you? Flash them your balls?"

I laugh. "No... But I would have got a... 15. My balls are beautiful. They would have fallen in love."

She laughs loudly. "Sure they would've."

"They would have, seriously."

"Yeah, sure." She says.

I chuckle and look down at the Capitol. We stay in silent for minutes until I feel the wind get a bit harder. "Are you cold?" I ask.

"No. Why?"

"Just say you are. Please." I grin.

"Uh... I'm cold...?" I move from my spot and sit next to her, I wrap my arm around her and pull her closer. She chuckles. "You could've just asked me to cuddle."

"You would've said no. And besides, that wouldn't have been romantic." I say.

"Oh so this is romantic?"

"Yes it is. Now shh."

"Fine!" She says and then snuggles closer to me. I pull her even closer. My head resting on her head, and hers resting on my shoulder.

I don't know how much time we stay like this. All I know is that I closed my eyes and fell asleep with Katniss in my arms.


	8. Chapter 8

_Training Center's roof._

"Finnick... Wake up." Katniss whispers, shaking my shoulder. "Someone's coming."

"Mmm..." I mumble, moving my body and pushing Katniss down on the floor so I'm lying on top of her. I'm too comfortable to wake up.

"Finnick!" She half yells, trying to push me off of her.

"Mmm?"

"Damn it, you're heavy! Get off!"

"I'm not that heavy..." I mumble, quickly falling back asleep.

"Oh, so you've been here all thi-... Finnick Odair!" A high-pitched voice yells my name in indignation.

I groan and open my eyes slowly. I yawn, prop on my elbows and look down at Katniss. "I didn't know your voice could sound so high-pitched... And you look really pretty in the morning." I say. Katniss opens her mouth to say something but closes it once someone starts to slap my back repeatedly.

"Where are your manners?!" High-pitched voice yells at me while slapping my back. I quickly roll off Katniss and sit on the floor beside her, she sits up too. The clown woman I saw yesterday on Katniss' floor takes off one of her high heels and then throws it at my head, it hits me square on the forehead.

"Ouch!" I whine and rub my forehead. "What was that for?!"

"Effie!" Katniss yells when the woman begins to take off her other heel. "Stop!"

"I'm saving you from this... Extremely handsome rapist." Effie says before starting to hit me with her shoe. I just try to cover my face with my hands.

"Effie, stop! He isn't a rapist!" Katniss yells as she gets up and takes the shoe from Effie's hand. I sigh in relief.

"Why was he on top of you, then?" Effie asks, grabbing her shoe from Katniss' hand and eyeing me carefully.

"Because he was asleep and fell on me." Katniss answers, kneeling next to me. "Are you okay?" She asks me.

"I'll probably have a bruise... But yeah, I'm okay." I reply, rubbing my forehead again.

"Hm, if you say so... " Effie says and puts her high heels back on. "Whatever, today is a big, big, big day!" She squeals suddenly really happy. I raise an eyebrow. Her mood changes incredibly fast.

"Yeah, another day in the Capitol. How exciting..." Katniss says sarcastically. Effie apparently doesn't realize it was sarcasm, though.

"I know! Every day in the Capitol is like a gift, right?" Effie says. Katniss sighs. "But enough talking! You're going to be late!" Effie pulls Katniss to her feet and starts to rush her the way to the elevator. That woman is stronger than she seems. I stand up and follow them into the elevator. It arrives in Katniss' floor and they both walk out.

"See you in training, Katniss." I say.

"Yeah, see you." She replies.

"He is so good-looking!" I hear Effie squeal before the elevator's doors close again.

I walk in my floor when the elevator arrives. It's morning already, and that means I have to go training. I take a quick shower, change into the uniform and eat breakfast. Here's just me and the avoxes. The place where my mentors are is still unknown to me. I go down to the training area once I'm finished. Everyone is here and training already. I see Katniss and Peeta training together with some knives. I shake my head and walk over to Johanna, who is at the snare's station, trying to make a snare.

"Hi, Jo." I say as I sit next to her.

Johanna turns and looks at me. "Look who's here. So you finally decided to show up, huh?"

"I'm not that late..." I say.

"Yes, you are." She says. "Been distracted by thinking of your girlfriend?"

I laugh. "Katniss is not my girlfriend."

"Katniss?" Johanna raises an eyebrow. "I meant Annie." She says.

"Oh... Right." I say. Awkward... "Um, no, I haven't been distracted. I just overslept. That's why I'm late."

She smirks. "You like the Girl on Fire! Who would've thought."

"She's okay..."

"Now that I think about it... You've trained every single day with her since we're in the Capitol..."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I say.

She laughs. "I can't believe I didn't notice before!"

"You're saying weird stuff, Johanna."

"You won't stop looking at her, either."

"I don't even look at her that much..."

"She looks at you a lot, too."

"Of course she does, everyone does. I'm hot." I say.

"The blond boy looks at you too... Well, no, he glares at you."

"Yeah, he hates me for some reason..."

"Aren't they engaged?" Johanna asks mostly to herself.

"Yeah..."

"She's cheating on him with you!"

"She's not cheating on him with anyone."

"When did this start?"

"Have you heard any of the things I've said?"

"Didn't she try to kill you or something when you fucked her?"

"What? No! Of course not!"

"Oh God, you did fuck her! I'm so amazing, I got you to admit it."

"I didn't admit anything!"

"You didn't deny it, either."

"I did."

"Just get over it, Odair. I won't tell anyone, don't worry." She says.

I eye her carefully. "Fine..." I say. "But I swear if you tell anyone, I'll make sur-."

"You fucked her?! Really?!" She grins. "Wow, I am indeed amazing. You really did admit it now."

I sigh. "Just don't tell anyone, okay?"

She laughs. "I won't tell anyone..." She says.

"Thanks..." Johanna continues to make her snare and I just watch. I trust Johanna. I think she really won't tell anyone.

"So... How many times have you slept together?" She asks suddenly.

I laugh and look at her. "That's kinda private, don't you think?"

"No, not really... So... How many times?"

I sigh. "Not enough times, definitely."

"You're Finnick Odair. You can change that."

"It's not that easy, trust me."

"Oh... I think I get it now... She was paying you, wasn't she?"

"What? Why would she be paying me?"

"Well, you're a whore, remember?"

I frown. "Oh, right..." I say. "No, she wasn't paying..."

"Oh... So you payed her?"

"What? No!" I say, laughing. "It was just for fun. No money involved... Just sugar cubes." I grin at myself.

Johanna raises an eyebrow and shakes her head, she looks down at her snare again. "You know what? I don't even want to know what that means." I chuckle. "Yes, I don't. Now, can you leave? I'm trying to make a snare and you're distracting me."

"You're so polite." I chuckle again as I stand up.

"I'm known because of my manners, didn't you know?"

"Yeah, and talking about manners, you should meet District 12's escort, Effie, she'd love you." I say as I remember what happened this morning. I wonder if I did get a bruise... I shake my head to clear my thoughts.

"Yeah, sure, now go away."

I laugh. "Alright, goodbye." I call out as I walk away.

"Don't come back." She calls out back.

I laugh and keep walking. I contemplate going with Katniss, but I decide against it. She's with Peeta right now and going with her would only make him hate me more; if he hates me he might try to kill me in the Arena and that's not good. I sigh and look at Beetee and Wiress, maybe I could go with them... They are doing some weird thing with cable and a sword while laughing histerically. I shake my head at myself. I look over the other side of the room where Mags is talking to Chaff; probably about vodka. Near them are Brutus and Enobaria, running and jumping. I hear my name being called so I turn around, just to see Cashmere waving and walking over to me. Ugh, I don't feel like talking to her right now...

"Gotta go to the bathroom!" I call out as I begin to walk to a door I had never noticed was here. I open it, walk in and close it after me.

"Uh... Okay." I hear her say.

I know I'm being rude but I really don't want Cashmere to try to flirt with me right now. I sigh and turn around. I can't see anything, it's too dark. I start to feel the wall next to the door until I find the lights' switch. I turn on the lights and a grin gets drawn on my face when I see what's in the room. It's a swimming pool!

I didn't know there were swimming pools in here! I had only seen one pool before this, and it was in school back when I was a kid and in District 4. I walk over to the edge of the pool and look at the water. It doesn't look that dirty... I kneel down and touch the water with my hand. It doesn't burn which means it is not acid. Good... Hm, maybe it is poisoned or something... I shrug my shoulders. Whatever... I strip down to my boxers and dive in the water. The water is cold but I couldn't care less. Oh man, I've missed this so much... I stay on the bottom for a while and then I swim back up to the surface. I smile at myself and begin to swim from one end of the pool to the other one. I do this until I get tired, and trust me when I say that I don't get tired easily. I float on my back and close my eyes, grinning like an idiot. Funny how swimming can get me so happy...

Why didn't anyone tell me there was a pool? Many people could learn how to swim in here, and that would be really useful if the Arena had a lake, or sea, or something where it was necessary to swim... I wonder if all the tributes can swim.

"What are you doing here?!" Someone with Capitol accent yells. I open one of my eyes and I see a trainer glaring at me. I sigh.

"Floating on the water, obviously." I say.

"Well, you can't. This is for gamemakers only. Tributes are not allowed in here."

I would listen to him and get out of the pool, but I'm never getting back to the Capitol once the Games begin, so... "Well, too bad." I say.

He groans and leaves muttering something about telling this to a gamemaker. I chuckle. These Capitol people are so stupid. Well, at least this guy didn't attack me with a shoe like that Effie woman did. I smile when I remember I spent all night with Katniss on the roof, that was very nice. I wonder if she's still with Peeta... I swim over to the edge and get out of the pool. I walk to the door and open it, taking a look outside. Everyone is doing the same thing they were doing before, including Katniss who is still training in the knive's station with Peeta. But to be honest, right now I don't care she's with him. I just wanna know if she can swim!

"Hey! Katniss!" I call her from the door. Both Katniss and Peeta turn around and look at me. "Come here for a second." I grin.

Katniss turns to Peeta and tells him something I can't hear, she then jogs over. "What is it?" She asks, raising an eyebrow as she looks down at my body. I almost forgot I'm only in my boxers and dripping wet...

"Can you swim?" I ask.

"Yeah... Why?" She asks looking up at my face.

"Hm, no reason. I mean, we'll just a swim a little right now." I grin again, look around to see if there's any gamemaker and then pull Katniss inside the room.


	9. Chapter 9

_Swimming pool_.

I close the door and look at Katniss, who is staring at the swimming pool.

"What's that?" Katniss asks.

"A swimming pool." I reply. "You swim in it."

She rolls her eyes. "Yeah, I figured that much." She says and walks closer to the edge of it. "You already swam, I guess." She says, turning around and looking at me. I'm still in my boxers and soaking wet.

"Yep, I did." I say.

She shakes her head and looks around. "Are we even allowed to be here? I didn't see this place last year."

"Nope, we aren't allowed." I grin.

"Oh..."

"Just don't swallow water, I haven't checked if it is poisonous yet." I tell her before diving in the water. I swim back up and look at her.

She chuckles slightly. "Alright, I'll try to not swallow water..." She says and then sighs. "And... Now I have to take off my clothes, don't I?"

"Well, that or you'll have to be in soaked clothes the rest of the day."

"I should be with Peeta right now, you know? I told him that I would see what you wanted and then go back with him."

"Yeah, but it was me who found this incredibly awesome hidden pool. Not him." I grin. "Therefore, I'm better and you should totally stay with me."

"Is that all you got to say?"

"Yep."

"Okay... Turn around."

"Why?"

"So I can take off my clothes."

"But why do I have to turn around? I've seen you naked already."

She blushes and I chuckle. "Whatever. Just turn around."

"Fine..." I say and turn around. Moments later there's a splash next to me. I grin. "Hello again."

"Shit! It's cold!" Katniss says as she pushes me. "Why didn't you tell me it was so cold?!" She's in her bra and panties. A part of me still hoped she'd take off all of her clothes... But well, this will have to do.

I laugh. "Because it's not that cold. You're just exaggerating."

"I'm not exaggerating..." She sighs. "Ugh, why did I listen to you and jumped in here?"

"Because I'm hot..." She rolls her eyes. "And... Really persuasive." I grin.

"Yeah, right..." She shivers. "I'm cold!"

"Well, what do you want me to do?! Move or something!"

"Wow, what a great advice. I suppose you and Haymitch are good friends..." She says and begins to swim. I chuckle and swim next to her in silence for minutes. "It's been years since I last swam. I'm surprised I still can." Katniss says.

"Yeah, I think you can't forget how to swim." I say. "And how did you learn, by the way? I thought District 12 didn't have beaches."

"It doesn't. But there's a lake, in the woods. My father used to take me there when I was a kid. He taught me how to swim."

"Oh, well, I should thank him, then. If it was hard to teach you how to use the trident, just imagine how swimming lessons would have been."

She chuckles. "Hey, you're the one who sucks at teaching. It's not my fault."

"You know how to use the trident, don't you?"

"Yeah..."

"Who taught you?"

She laughs. "You did."

"I'm not a bad teacher, then."

"You are. Just that I'm smart and I learn quick even when my teacher sucks."

"Wow. That hurt. It really did..."

"Good because it was supposed to hurt."

"Oh really?" I splash her with water. "Not cool."

She splashes me back. "It wasn't meant to be cool, either."

I laugh and splash her as I move closer to her, making her step back until her back is pressed against the pool's wall. She jumps slightly. "Whoa, this is cold too." She says, refering to the tiles her back is pressed against.

"Well, you're the Girl on Fire, aren't you? Make the wall hot." I say.

"Well, that's going to be hard to do since I'm not actually on fire."

"I think you are... You're pretty hot."

"Pun intended?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it sucked."

"I try my best." I whisper and lean in, placing my hand on her cheek and looking into her eyes. I missed looking into those pretty gray eyes of hers.

"This isn't romantic." Katniss whispers.

"I think it kind of is." I brush her cheek with my thumb.

She shakes her head. "I really don't know how you do this..." She whispers and closes the gap between our lips.

I smile and I can feel her own smile against my lips. I run my tongue across her bottom lip and to my delight, she doesn't hesitate in parting her lips. I slide my tongue in her mouth as I wrap both my arms around her waist, she wraps hers around my neck. Our tongues move together and soon all gets more heated. She tangles her hands in my hair and wraps her legs around my waist. I move my hands up and down her back. After a while, she breaks the kiss, both of us breathing heavily. I move my lips to her neck and begin to kiss, suck and nibble gently, she moaning quietly everytime. Her moans are honestly driving me crazy. I move my lips back to hers and we kiss again, all tongue and teeth. I move one of my hands down her stomach and slide it inside her panties. I rub gently and she throws her head back, biting her lip. I smile and unwrap her legs off my waist.

"What... What are you doing?" She asks, frowning slightly.

"We can't do anything with these on." I say as I slide her panties down her legs. I take off my boxers, they're floating somewhere in the pool now... I grab her legs and she wraps them around my waist again. I place myself at her entrance and look at her. "Are you sure?" I ask.

"I let you take off my underwear. Of course I'm sure!" She says as she tangles her hand in my hair again.

"Okay, then." I say and then push gently inside her. She's just had sex once before. It might still hurt a little. She moans and grips my hair tighter. "Does it hurt?" I ask her. She shakes her head no. I pull out and then push back into her slowly a couple of times.

"Faster." She says. She doesn't have to ask twice. I go faster and she starts to moan louder, a moan escapes my mouth too. She feels incredible. Tight and hot. Amazing. "Harder." She moans out. I start to thrust into her as fast and hard as I can. The only two things I can hear are our moans and water splashing. Katniss is digging her nails in my shoulders, and has her face buried in the crook of my neck. I change the angle a little and thrust as deep as I can, she screams in pleasure. I'm really close now, and I can tell she is too. Our breathing is really raged. She digs her nails deeper in my skin and I can feel her walls tightening around me as she moans loudly. This is enough for me to finally let go. I cum inside her and my body relaxes, so does hers. We stand there in each other's arms for who knows how much time, just waiting for our breathing to become normal again. Once it does I pull out of her and look at her.

"Wow." Is all I say.

"I know..." She replies.

"It was my first time doing that in water."

"Yeah, mine too..."

"I already knew that..." I grin.

"You're not nice, you know?"

I chuckle. "Yeah... Now we should probably get out of here. It must be late." I say.

"Yeah." She says and grabs her panties, putting them on. I swim over to my boxers and put them on. We get out of the pool and get dressed, although we are still wet. I stand in front of the door with Katniss next to me, I turn to look at her.

"What if someone heard us?" She asks.

"What? We were just... Training... You know, hand to hand combat."

She chuckles. "Right... Why not?" I open the door and we walk out. No one is here. I grin. "I think everyone is having dinner already." Katniss says.

"So... Nobody heard us?" I ask.

"I think..." She says as she walks towards the elevator, I walk next to her.

"Great." I say and we get in the elevator. I press the button number 4 and Katniss presses the 12 one. The elevator arrives in my floor and I kiss Katniss' cheek, she blushes slightly. "Goodnight." I say and step out of the elevator.

"Night." She says. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you." I say before the doors close. Is it just me or Katniss gets prettier every time I see her? I shake my head to clear my thoughts. I walk in my room and plop down on the bed. I'm exhausted. I close my eyes and quickly fall asleep.

Today was an interesting day.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello again! I'm so so sorry for not updating. I've been really busy, but I promise that I'll try to update more often! Oh, and thanks everyone for the reviews. I'm really glad you guys are enjoying the story.  
**

**A/N 2: This chapter sucks, hehe.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

* * *

_Interviews_.

So this is what has happened this week; Mags still loves vodka, but still never drinks it... Haymitch still loves vodka and still drinks it... I still think Peeta hates me although he somehow manages to be nice... Johanna is been stripping a lot, as usual... Katniss and I have been kissing a lot too. But always hiding. I think I'm kind of growing in her, though. And lots and lots of training. I think I'm fitter than before... And trust me when I say I was really fit... Oh, and now a kind of important thing; president Snow couldn't find any new head gamemaker, so there is not going to be one! That is a good thing. That'll make the escape easier, I guess.

And now I'm here, backstage, looking in a screen how Caesar Flickerman interviews Mags. I sigh. This week went by way too fast. Tomorrow we are going to the Hunger Games. Tomorrow my friends and I might die.

"Thank you, Mags." Caesar says, the audience cheers and Mags walks backstage. "And now... The boy... Well, the man..." Caesar says and the public screams frantically. "Who won the 65th Hunger Games with just a trident and a net. And also, the man who has stolen the ladies' hearts... And some men's too... Our beloved, Finnick Odair!" I roll my eyes before plastering that smile the Capitol loves. I walk to the stage. The public's screams are deafening. Caesar smiles and gets up from his seat. "Nice to see you again, Finnick!" He greets me as he shakes my hand, I smile and shake firmly his. Out of all Capitol people, this man is one of the nicest.

We both sit on our respective seats. "Yes, nice to see you too. Oh, and the green hair looks really good on you." I say. The audience laughs.

"The most handsome man in Panem has just complimented my hair..." Caesar says as he stares at the public. "Wow..." Everyone laughs. "Anyway, thank you." He says as he looks back at me with his famous smile. "So, Finnick... You've grown up a lot in these last 10 years... Am I right, ladies?" I hear wolf-whistling.

I chuckle. "Yeah... It happens. Bodies grow, you know."

"Yes and thanks to that you are now Panem's sex symbol!"

"Yep, I guess so."

"And now you are going back to the Hunger Games..." Caesar says with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Yeah... But wanna hear some good news?" I ask.

"Of course! Tell us!"

"I've had to train a lot, and thanks to that I have gotten even hotter!" I say and wink at the public. Caesar laughs and the public roars. It's amusing how exciteable these people are.

"And talking about your 'hotness'." He says. "Is there any girl back in your district or maybe here in the Capitol, who has stolen your heart like you have with us?" He asks as he leans closer with curiosity. Everyone gets quiet.

"Well, there's this girl who..." I say as I lean closer to him and whisper. "Came here with me." I say, mocking what Peeta said of Katniss last year. Caesar smiles and rolls his eyes, leaning back in his seat. The audience laughs and I laugh with them. Ha. If they only knew how much of that joke is actually true...

"Well, it seems like this man doesn't want to let us know about his sweetheart... Will you ever let us know, Finnick?"

"Hmm... I don't know, maybe one day."

Caesar rolls his eyes, smiling and begins to ask about non-important things. I answer everything and wink at the audience a couple of times... I just love to see people faint when I do that. When the time is finally up, I say goodbye and go backstage. I sit next to Mags and begin to watch the other interviews on the TV.

I don't pay much attention to the interviews. In fact, I fall asleep. Though, I only realize this because Mags shakes me awake to watch what is happening on the TV.

"Look! Katniss from 12 is in a wedding dress!" Mags tells me.

I wipe the sleep off my eyes and look at the TV. And well, Mags is right. Katniss is wearing a wedding dress. I can't help the feeling of rage fill me, and although I know she didn't ask to wear that, I feel betrayed somehow. I shake my head to myself as Katniss gets up from her seat and begins to twirl like she did last year. Suddenly, her dress begins to burn. I widen my eyes. Is that supposed to happen?! I've talked to Cinna a couple of times and he didn't look like the kind of man who would make a dress to burn a girl in front of the whole country... Katniss keeps twirling, though, she never stops. There is smoke everywhere. After some seconds, she stops twirling and the smoke fades. I notice she isn't wearing a wedding dress anymore. She's now in a coal-black dress, and... She's got wings. I tilt my head to the side and smile when I finally get why the wings. She's a mockingjay. She's the mockingjay. That Cinna is a genius. He'll get in trouble, though. I know Snow will not find that mockingjay thing funny at all. Katniss looks surprised about the wings too. I chuckle. She talks a little with Caesar and then leaves the stage. It is official; she gets prettier everytime I see her.

I turn to Mags, who is looking at me with a raised eyebrow. "What?" I ask. Not even noticing that I have the biggest smile ever on my face.

She chuckles and shakes her head. "Nothing."

I shrug it off and turn to the TV again. Caesar is calling Peeta to the stage. Peeta sits down next to Caesar and they both begin to chat. I notice Peeta is wearing a tuxedo. I roll my eyes. Right, Katniss was wearing a wedding dress and he is wearing a tuxedo. Marriage. How ridiculous is that? I sigh and continue to watch the interview. Peeta says something about Katniss and him getting married in District 12. I frown. I don't know if he is saying the truth... I guess he's not but it still makes me feel kinda mad.

"Maybe I'd think that, too, Caesar... If it weren't for the baby." I hear Peeta say.

Wait... Baby?! I begin to choke. Not really sure on what, but I'm choking. I hear screams and insults on the TV. Mags starts to pat my back. And... I finally calm down from my choking session only to see that the audience is a chaos. Caesar is saying something but I really can't figure out what it is. Peeta isn't on stage anymore. What did just happen? Why is Katniss pregnant?! How could she do that to me?! I feel my eyes start to water.

"The girl is pregnant. Wow." Mags says.

I clench my jaw, storm out of the room and get in a bathroom. I start to rinse my face fiercely. Why would Katniss do that?! Well, I guess it is my fault to feel this way, anyway, I shouldn't have started to trust her so quickly. But still, she should've told me she was pregnant. I look at myself in the mirror and my eyes are watery. Oh please, I can not be crying. What the hell is wrong with me?! I see my face turn from frown to no expression at all. I continue to look at myself for a couple of seconds more and a smile gets drawn on my lips.

"I'm stupid." I say.

I was Katniss' first, I'm sure of that. She could not be pregnant. At least not from Peeta. I begin to laugh. I am indeed really stupid. I hear knocks on the door, so I turn and open it, still laughing.

"Are you okay?" Mags ask me softly.

I nod, smiling. "Yes, I am. Sorry about that. I was just a little surprised."

"That's okay, I was too." She says. "I still am, to be honest."

I chuckle and start to walk to our floor. "C'mon, tomorrow The Hunger Games start. We have to rest."

She nods and follows me.

* * *

After a couple of hours of trying to sleep I figure I just can't. Tomorrow I might die... I really don't think any tribute is able to sleep right now. I go to the living room, sit on the couch and turn on the TV. I've heard people in the Capitol watch the TV when they can't sleep, I might as well try it.

Recaps from the interviews are on. When they finish, Caesar appears on the screen.

"And now, for the first time ever, we will show the reactions of some of the tributes by certain parts of the interviews."

I raise an eyebrow. Well, this is new. It begins with Johanna, sitting next to her district partner, rolling her eyes at the TV when Gloss said a stupid joke. Then Enobaria smirking when I said I got hotter for all the training. I begin to get a little nervous. Why do they have cameras in those rooms? I take a deep breath. Peeta smiling at Seeder's answers. Cashmere frowning at the TV when Brutus said how determined he was about winning. Mags saying she needed vodka when Beetee said something only a scientist would understand... And then, of course, me, choking and then storming off of the room when Peeta said Katniss was pregnant.

"I think nobody was expecting that reaction from Finnick Odair." Caesar appears on the screen once again. "Was he being serious when he said 'she came here with me'?" He says. "Are we going to have a love triangle in this Quarter Quell? We'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out!"

Well, fuck.


	11. Chapter 11

_Games._

I take one last look at the Training Center before a peacekeeper pushes me in the elevator and presses a button. The doors close and I take a deep breath. The Games start today... The Games start in about 20 minutes. I'm strong and fast, I know I won't get killed easily, but still, I can't help feeling nervous... The elevator arrives and there are two peacekeepers waiting for me. I step out and walk to the hovercraft that will take me and some other tributes to the Arena.

I get in the hovercraft and sit down on one of the seats before some woman injects a tracker in my arm. I huff quietly. I'll have to take this thing off my skin at some point and I'm pretty sure that'll hurt a lot. I lean back on my seat and wait for the hovercraft to take off. After a couple of minutes, it does and we head to wherever the Arena is. While we're flying, I actually notice what the other tributes and I are wearing. It's a kind of black jumpsuit with a weird-looking belt... I wonder why we are wearing this... I wonder what the Arena will be like... I shake my head to myself. I guess I'll know real soon.

When the hovercraft lands some peacekeepers take me to my tube room, where Haymitch is waiting for me. I raise an eyebrow as soon as I see him. What is he doing here? When the peacekeepers finally let go of me I walk over to him. He surprinsingly, does not smell like alcohol.

"Well, hello, Finnick." He says.

"Hello..." I say, looking at the peacekeepers. Won't they leave? Haymitch shakes his head, apparently, knowing what I was thinking. I sigh and look at Haymitch. "So... Shouldn't you be with your tributes?" I ask.

"No. Katniss is with Cinna, and Peeta is with Portia." He says. "And I need to talk to you."

I nod. "Okay, what about?"

"The surprise is still going to happen." He says, refering to the escape from the Arena. I nod. "So just do everything as we've planned. Also..." He takes a gold bracelete that has little flames patterns on it, off his wrist and hands it to me. "Wear this. Katniss will know you're one of the good guys."

"Uh... Okay..." I say as I put the bracelet on. "I think she already knows I'm a good guy, though." I look back at him.

"I don't care. She won't trust you." He says and I frown. "And now, I don't know if you know this yet, but your reaction to the announcement of Katniss' pregnancy was aired last night." I sigh. "No, no. Don't sigh. That's actually a good thing. You got yourself and Katniss even more sponsors. Just make sure to use that."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"30 seconds." A voice sounds from the speakers. The peacekeepers stare at us. I start to walk to the tube with Haymitch closely next to me.

He whispers. "Last year they were happy with the star-crossed lovers, this year they wanted more, so I gave them a pregnancy. That alone would've gotten Katniss and Peeta a lot of stuff from sponsors. But then they saw your reaction..." He continues. "Now they also want the flirt of Panem involved in the equation." We stop next to the tube. "Make sure to give them drama. You guys will need all you can have from sponsors until our surprise."

"20 seconds." The voice sounds again.

"Do always what Beetee and Wiress say, watch it with the force fields. Uhm... At the end make sure the good people are together so we can pick them up." He places his hands on my shoulders. "And please, keep Katniss and Peeta alive, Finnick." He says, not caring about his voice level anymore. "They're Panem's last hope."

I nod. "I know."

"10 seconds." I take a deep breath.

He smiles slightly and pats my shoulder. "Good luck, kid." I sigh quietly, smile back, and hug the guy for the first time, and probably last time in my life.

"See you later, Haymitch." I say as I pull back from the hug and step inside the tube.

"Stay alive." He says right before the tube closes.

"I'll try." I say, although I know he can't hear me. He gives me thumbs up as the plate begins to rise to the Arena.

I take a deep breath. I can't believe this. I never thought I'd actually have to go through this for a second time. I feel as lost as the 14 year old me felt 10 years ago. No. I can not allow myself to feel anything.

All is black for some seconds, and then all is brightness. I can't see clearly, but I can smell something. Something really familiar... Like... Sea water? The plate stops ascending and my eyes acomodate to the light. A smirk gets drawn on my face when I see my surroundings.

I'm in the middle of blue water. The Cornucopia sits ahead, on a circular island. But on closer examination, I see the thin strips of land radiating from the circle like the spokes on a wheel. There aren't boats or ropes in sight. I sigh. I bet many tributes can't swim... Bad because they'll drown; good because I won't have to kill them. I look around. There's green everywhere. This place is kinda nice... I'd like it if this wasn't an Arena. The gong sounds and I immediately dive in, not even caring if there might be mutts in the water. I swim to the Cornucopia as I notice my body is lighter than usual. I shrug it off and get to the island in a matter of seconds.

A silver trident and a net are right there, waiting for me. I run over and grab them. I swing the net over my shoulder and raise the trident with a hand as I walk to the other side of the Cornucopia, where Katniss is with a bow and arrow. As soon as she hears me she loads her bow and turns around. I give her a little smile.

"You swam faster here than you did in the swimming pool." I say, still with the trident raised. I don't want to hurt her, but I have to defend myself in case she decides to attack me.

"I wasn't even trying back there." She answers.

"Oh, okay then." I say. "So you like the Arena?" I ask.

"Not particularly. But you should. They must have built it especially for you."

We just stare at each other for some moments when I suddenly grin. "Lucky thing we're allies. Right?" She eyes me carefully. I shake my hand so she can see the bracelet her mentor gave me. She looks at it and then back at me.

"Right." She says. I'm about to say something but then I see the guy from District 5 walking over to Katniss.

"Duck!" I command her. She ducks right away and I throw the trident to the man, it hitting him square in the chest. I sigh. My first kill. I walk over to him and grab the trident. "Don't trust District 1 and 2." I say. She just nods.

"Each take one side?" She asks and I nod. She walks to one side of the Cornucopia as I walk to the other one. There are swords, knives, bows, tridents and some weird things I don't even know what are for.

"Anything useful?" I shout to her.

"Weapons. Just weapons." She calls out back.

"Same here. Grab whatever you want and let's go!" I grab some knives and see Brutus getting to the island as Katniss walks over. She tries to shoot him but he dodges all the arrows and swims away. Then I notice Katniss staring intently at a plate; Peeta's plate. He's still there. That means he can't swim. I sigh. "I'll get him." I tell Katniss.

She shakes her head. "No, it's okay, I'll do it." She says as I drop my weapons to the ground.

"No, I'll go." I say. "You can't get too tired. Not in your condition." I say as I pat her abdomen. She's supposed to be pregnant, but apparently she doesn't remember that, she just looks at me weird. I can't help but chuckle. "Cover me." I say before diving in the water and swimming to Peeta's plate. Hm, I wonder if I could push him off his plate and then tell Katniss he fell... I shake my head. No, no. I can't do that. I reach the plate and he steps back. "C'mon, Peeta we don't have time."

He stares at me, shaking his head. "No, you'll let me drown."

I roll my eyes. "Oh please, stop being a drama queen. If I wanted you to drown I'd just push you off. Besides, look at the island. Katniss is waiting for us. Now move it." I do not have time to be nice. He looks at me carefully and then sits on the edge of the plate. I wrap my arm around his chest, pull him in the water and begin to swim to the shore. He is nervous and that for some reason makes me chuckle. He glares at me. "I'm sorry." I say, laughing slightly. He sighs and I keep swimming. When I finally get to the shore, Katniss is waiting for us. She helps Peeta to his feet and then he kisses her on the lips. I glare at him and clench my fists. Katniss notices this and awkwardly steps away from Peeta. I shake my head to myself and then widen my eyes.

"Shit." I mutter.

"What is it?" Katniss asks.

"Mags. I forgot about her." I start to look around for her, without success.

"There." Peeta says, pointing at Mags, who is floating on the water, paddling over to us.

I smile and wait for her to come. When Mags gets to the edge I scoop her out of the water and put her down on the ground. She then looks up at me and pats her belt. "This floats."

"Oh..." I say as I spot Beetee, in the water, and he is indeed floating, thanks to the belt. "Yeah, she's right. Beetee figured it out."

Katniss frowns. "You could've used that, Peeta." She says.

"I didn't know it could do that!" Peeta says.

"Stop arguing. Let's just get out of here." I say as I pick Mags up and start to walk to the jungle. Katniss and Peeta both follow me in silence. After a while, Peeta takes the lead and cuts patches of vegetation with a long knife. And now that I think about it, I have no idea when or where he got that knife... We keep walking until I find a place where I think we could sleep. "We should camp here." I say and put Mags down, who then sits against a tree.

"I like this place." Mags says.

I nod. "Yeah, I think it's safe. We can not stay here for too long, though." I say. Peeta and I make a fire and some makeshift beds with leaves while Katniss and Mags look for water and for something to eat. They come back after a while empty-handed.

"Well, we need water and food." Katniss says, looking at me. "I'll go a little further to hunt."

"I'll go with you." Peeta says.

"Uh... Actually, I think Finnick should come with me." Katniss answers.

"Really?" Peeta and I ask at the same time.

"Yeah... I mean, Finnick is a better hunter..." She says.

I shrug my shoulders. "Well, okay then." I say as I follow her deeper into the jungle with the trident in my hand.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks everyone for reading and thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awesome. Oh, and... Wait for it... Hi, Amy ;**)


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

_Jungle_.

Katniss and I have been walking for hours, and we haven't hunted anything. There are no animals! No squirrels, no deers... Just a couple of birds. But they flew away as soon as they saw us. The most interesting thing that has happened is that the bloodbath apparently finished. There were 8 shots from the cannon. I wonder if Johanna, Wiress and Beetee are okay... I shake the thought of my head.

"Do you really think there are animals in here?" I ask as I stop walking, exhausted.

"Well, there must be... The gamemakers can't just let us starve, can they?" Katniss leans against the bark of a tree in front of me.

"Well, they can. I just hope that is not the case." I answer.

She sighs. "Well, there is a beach. Maybe there's fish."

"But too many tributes are still in that part of the Arena..." I remind her.

"So what are we going to do? Do we just curl up and starve?"

"Well, these are called the Hunger Games for a reason, right?" I smile.

She looks at me and raises an eyebrow. "I really don't understand why you're smiling right now."

"Neither do I, to be honest." I say before winking at Katniss for no reason.

She smiles slightly and shakes her head. "You are so weird."

"But you're smiling too!" I say.

"Just because you're weird!" She says.

"Smiling because someone is weird... Is weird." I tell her.

"Well, at least I have a reason to do it. You just randomly smile!"

"I smile to make you smile." I grin.

She rolls her eyes. "That does not make any sense." She says, still smiling slightly.

"Oh, really? I smiled and you smiled." I say as I take a step closer to her. "I think that proves my point."

"And what are you exactly trying to prove, Finnick?" She asks as she looks up at me.

"I don't know... Maybe that I can make you smile at any situation?" I say and Katniss raises an eyebrow. "Like you came here to hunt, but didn't find anything. I suppose that makes you sad or mad or whatever. So what do I do? I randomly smile to make you smile. It works."

She chuckles. "Why would you even bother in making me smile? It's not like you're gonna get anything from it." She says as she pushes me away with her hand.

"Because I like seeing you smile." I say.

"Oh. Right."

"It makes you look better."

"So... Let me see if I get it. You make me smile, so I look better so... You can feel better with yourself?" She asks.

"Mmm... Yeah... That sums it up... But this is also good for you. When I smile I look hot. So you can feel better with yourself, too."

"You don't need to smile to look hot." She says. "And you don't make me feel better with myself."

"Whoa! Wait. Did you just say what I think you just said?"

"Uhm... Yes?" She raises an eyebrow.

"You said you find me attractive."

"Oh. No I didn't." She explains. "I just said you don't need to smile to look hot."

"Well, and that means you think I'm attractive." I say.

"No, it does not mean that."

"What does it mean, then?" I ask.

"Nothing." She replies.

"Well, that's a shame because I do find you attractive."

"Oh really?"

"Yep."

"You admitted that pretty quick, then."

"Oh c'mon, like you needed me to admit it. I've told you that I find you attractive many times."

"I know, but you were always under the influence of your balls." She says.

"Oh."

"I know you were not being serious." She says.

"I was being serious... But wait..." I say. "What does exactly 'under the influence of my balls' mean?"

"I think you know exactly what that means." She answers.

"Well, let me tell you, Firegirl, my balls don't affect my vision at all." I say.

"So you're telling me you really meant it all those times you told me I'm hot."

"Exactly."

"Well, okay then." She simply says.

"And I think you're really pretty too." I smile.

"Is there even a difference between hot and pretty?"

"Yeah. Hot means hot and pretty means pretty."

"Oh, right... And now I remember why I said you were the worst teacher ever!"

I smirk. "And I remember what happened after you said that." I say as I drop my trident and place my hands on either side of her head.

She blushes slightly and looks down. "Well, I do too. It didn't happen that long ago."

"It didn't... But it feels like it did... Hey, you know what?" I ask as she looks up at me. "We should totally do it again!" I lean closer to her. I can feel her breathing tickling my lips. "I know you want to." I use that deep voice that can drive girls crazy.

She smiles. "You need to be more romantic..."

I pout. "But I'm being romantic!"

"No, you're not! You're just bein-." A beeping sound interrupts us. I tilt my head to the side and stand straight right before a parachute lands by my feet.

"Shit." I frown. I completely forgot people could see us. I run my hand through my hair and then look at Katniss. "I'm so sorry. I really forgot we were being watched." I try to apologize.

She shakes her head. "No, that's okay. I forgot too..."

I pick up the parachute, and hand it to her. "You open it, I bet it's for you." As she opens it I pick up the trident from the ground. I can't believe I dropped it. What if someone came over and tried to attack us? I sigh and look back at Katniss, who is staring at the parachute with a glint of confusion in her gray eyes. "Well, what is it?" I ask.

"4 bottles of water." She answers.

"Okay, nothing more?" She shakes her head and frowns. "Hey, it's okay." I say and she looks up at me. "We got water. Now all we have to do is wait until people leave the beach so we can go fishing."

She frowns again. "They gave us water." She says.

I raise an eyebrow. "... And that is a bad thing?"

"No... But... Why? I mean..." She then moves closer and whispers in my ear. "I'm supposed to be with Peeta... Why would sponsors send us something after seeing us like that?" She steps back and looks at me, waiting for an answer.

Great. Cinna didn't tell her the Capitol now feels like watching a love triangle. How am I supposed to tell her that now?! What if she thinks all she's ever been to me is a strategy to get sponsors? What if she decides to break the alliance and leave with Peeta? She could get killed and I can not let that happen. I guess the best thing to do is just to not tell her anything, right?

"I don't know." I say. She sighs, takes the water bottles and begins to walk. I quickly catch up with her. "Where are you going?" I ask.

"To the camp. It is getting dark." She snaps. Is she mad at me?

"Oh... Right. Okay."

We walk in silence until we get to the camp, it is completely dark already. Mags is sitting on the ground by the fire while Peeta is nowhere to be seen.

"You two are finally back!" Mags says.

"Where's Peeta?" Katniss asks as I sit down next to Mags.

"Blondie got all stupid and went to look for you two. He thought you..." She says, refering to me. "Were gonna kill her. I told him you wouldn't do that but the kid is kinda dumb and didn't believe me, so he left." I chuckle and Katniss sighs. "I bet he'll be back soon, though." Mags says.

Katniss walks over, puts the water bottles on a side and sits next to me. I smile to myself. She sat next to me. I guess she was never mad at me, or at least she is not anymore. "When did he leave?" Katniss asks.

"I don't know. I've drunk too much vodka too remember." She answers and I laugh. Katniss glares at me.

"What? That was funny!" Katniss rolls her eyes just as Peeta comes back.

"Katniss!" He calls out as he runs over to Katniss. She stands up and Peeta hugs her and then kisses her on the mouth. What the hell is wrong with him?! I glare at him long enough for Mags to notice and nudge me. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I don't know if I'll be able to watch Peeta do that during all the Games. "I was so worried about you." Peeta continues. He talks to Katniss about stuff I don't care about and then sits down at the other side of the fire, in front of us; Katniss sits next to him. He sees the water bottles. "Oh you guys found water bottles! Where were they?" He asks.

"Sponsors sent them." I answer.

"Oh... And why did they send you that?" He asks.

"We were really thristy." Katniss says before I can answer.

"But none of them is opened yet." Peeta says.

"They sent more. We drank them." Katniss quickly replies again. I chuckle.

"Yeah, we drank them. Being thristy made us start to say weird stuff." I say with a smirk. Katniss glares at me.

"Stuff like what?" Peeta asks.

"I'm not sure but I remember Katniss saying something about balls." I say, holding in laughter. Peeta raises an eyebrow.

"Uhm, yeah. Finnick said he was seeing balls. The man was already having hallucinations." Katniss says.

I chuckle. "Yeah... But well... I wasn't the only one having hallucinations. She thought I was teacher!" I say, looking at Katniss. "A bad teacher..." I say, smirking again. Katniss takes a stick from the ground and throws it at me. I burst out laughing.

"Uh... Am I missing something?" Peeta asks.

"No, not at all." Katniss replies. "I think he is still really thristy. Drink more water, Finnick." She says as she takes a bottle of water. She throws it at my head but I catch it. "And. Shut. Up."

"Sure thing." I say as I wink at her and take a sip of water.

"Listen to the girl, Finnick. Shut up. I wanna sleep." Mags says. She is now lying in one of the makeshift beds Peeta and I made earlier today.

"Yeah, it's actually kinda late. We need to rest." Katniss says.

After a lot of arguing, we all agree on Peeta keeping the first watch. I lie down in my bed and realize how tired I actually am. Well, after all, I've been walking nearly all day long. Luckily we didn't bump into any tribute while walking. I sigh. I bet tomorrow we won't be as lucky as we were today... I pull those thoughts out of my head. I don't have time to think. I have to rest. I grab my trident and after a while, I let myself drift off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

_Arena, jungle._

I'm in a beach, but not in the Arena... I'm in District 4. I smile. I've made it back safe. Annie is sitting in the sand. I jog over to her, sit next to her and hug her as I close my eyes. I've missed her so much. She hugs me back and when I open my eyes, I'm not in a beach anymore. I'm in a room in the Capitol. I pull back from the hug. Annie is angry.

"You lied to me." She says.

"What do you mean, Annie?" I ask as I stand up.

"You said you loved me." She says. Annie's not here anymore.

"Annie?" I call out. "Where are you?"

I look around the room for her until someone tackles me from behind. I struggle against the man, but he is stronger than me. I see his face. The man from District 5. I killed him when the Quell started. He was going to kill Katniss. Katniss shoots an arrow through the man's neck. I push him off me and get on my feet. Katniss aims at me with her bow and arrow. I look at her.

"I never meant anything to you." She says. "You only wanted me to get sponsors."

I shake my head. "No! That's not true!"

"You lied to me." She says.

"No, I swear I'm not lying! Please! You've grown so much in me. I think love you."

"You lied to me." She says again.

Katniss disappears. "Katniss!" I shout. "Please, don't leave! I'm sorry!" Fear fills me.

"He killed almost all the tributes in the 65th Hunger Games with just a net and a trident! Finnick Odair!" Caesar Flickerman's voice deafens my ears.

"Shut up!" I yell. Smells of blood.

"You'll have to sell your body if you want your family and friends to be safe, Mr. Odair." President Snow's voice echoes in the room.

"Stop!" I shout. "Please... Stop... Just stop..." I begin to run. There's a sharp pain in my chest. I touch it and my hand is full of blood. I fall to the ground. Peeta has a knife in his hand.

"She is mine. Not yours." Peeta says. I grab my trident and throw it at him.

"You had to keep them safe, Finnick. They were Panem's last hope." Haymitch says.

"I'm so sorry!" I try to crawl away but I can't move.

"You lied to me." Annie's voice sounds again. "You said you'd always love me."

"I'm sorry, Annie! Please stop this!" I scream.

"As you wish, Mr. Odair." Snow's voice makes the ground become water. I can't swim. I can't breath. I panic. I try to scream. Everything hurts.

...

Katniss slaps my face hard and my eyes shoot open. I'm breathing heavily and I'm full of sweat, I think I'm even crying a little. She sighs in relief and I sit up. "Everything's okay, Finnick." She says. I slide my arms around her and hug her as tight as I can, she hugs me back. "It was just a dream, you'll be okay." She whispers.

"I hate nightmares..." I whisper, frowning.

"I know... I know... But it's over now." We stay like that, hugging, for minutes until my body finally relaxes. I don't get it. Why have a nightmare today? It's the first one I've had in weeks. "You need some water..." She says as she pulls back from the hug. I miss her touch already. It's weird... I feel somewhat vulnerable. She hands me a bottle of water and sits close in front of me. I take a long sip and I notice my throat sores. I sigh. Great. I think I screamed while I was asleep...

"I'm sorry if I woke you up..." I say, staring at the water bottle in my hands. I feel embarrased. It's the first time someone has ever seen me having a nightmare.

"No, that's okay. I wasn't even sleeping." She answers. I look around and realize it's morning already. Also, Katniss and I are alone.

"Where did they go? Mags and Peeta." I ask.

"They left a while ago to go to the beach. Mags went there in the middle of the night and found shrimps. Now her and Peeta are getting some more so we can have something to eat." She answers.

I nod. "Okay..."

"I have nightmares all the time, too." She says. I look at her. "And I like it when I wake up so the nightmare stops... I figured you'd like it if I woke you up."

I smile slightly. "I do. Thank you." She gives me a little smile back, gets up, grabs her bow and looks down at me. "Are you coming with me or what?" She asks.

"Yeah! Of course I am!" I say as I grab my trident and quickly get up. "Where are we going?" I grin at her.

She chuckles. "Your mood changed incredibly quick now didn't it?"

"Hey, the prettiest girl in the world is going somewhere and wants me to go with her! That would make any guy happy!" I say.

She blushes and looks away. "Yeah, whatever..." She starts to walk. I catch up and walk next to her.

"So... Where are we going?" I ask.

"To the beach." She says.

"To help Mags and Peeta get shrimps?"

"Yes."

"Fun!" I say and Katniss rolls her eyes. "So... Were there any cannons while I was sleeping?"

"Yes. Peeta said he heard 2 in his watch. I heard 1 in mine." She replies. "I also heard some thunders. They sounded near but I didn't see anything."

"Oh... Weird..." I say before frowning. "Wait... Why didn't you wake me up to keep my watch?"

"Peeta and I thought you were too tired and needed to rest."

"You were tired too!" I say.

"You were more."

I roll my eyes. "Well, but you better wake me up next time."

"Or what, Odair?" She smirks slightly.

I smirk back. "Or you'll regret it. Let's just say that."

She chuckles and I smile. We walk in silence until we get to the beach. I look for any other tributes. There aren't any. We walk over to Mags and Peeta, who are looking for shrimps in the sand close to the water.

"Look who finally woke up!" Mags says when she sees me.

"I needed my beauty sleep." I say. Mags smiles and then starts to look for shrimps again.

"Katniss!" Peeta says and begins to walk closer to Katniss.

Oh, fuck no. I don't feel like seeing him kiss Katniss right now. I pick up Katniss and look at Peeta. "We're going fishing." I tell him before walking in the water. I hear Mags laughing.

"Put me down!" Katniss yells as she slaps my back.

"Sure!" I say as I walk some more and throw her in the water, where it is deep. I swim over to where I threw her.

When she swims back up to the surface she attempts to hit my face, but I dodge her punch. "What was that for, you asshole?!"

"I thought we should fish while they do their shrimps thing." I say, chuckling.

"Ugh, but you could've asked before picking me up and then throwing me in the water!"

"There wasn't time for that. Sorry." I grin and she rolls her eyes. She's kinda mad, but whatever, Peeta didn't kiss her so... Mission accomplished.

"Anyway. Do you think there are fishes here?" She asks.

"Only one way to know." I say.

I swim underwater and open my eyes, the salty water burns my eyes slightly but I don't mind. I smile when I see that there are, indeed, many fishes. They're everywhere. If only there were this many fishes back in District 4 everything would be so much easier. I push the thought out of my head and swim a little deeper with the trident in my hand. I see a big red fish and throw my trident at it. And it hit it! Hm, that was easy. Or these fishes are dumb or the Capitol made them easy to catch because they aren't edible... I'll stay with the first one. I get the trident with the fish and swim back up.

I take a deep breath. "Damn, I forgot I had to breath." I say.

"Yes. You spent a lot of time down there. I was just about to go get you." She says.

"Oh, thank you. That is really sweet of you." I say.

She rolls her eyes. "Yeah, okay. Now, are there fishes?" She asks.

"I don't know, you tell me." I say as I raise the trident with the fish impaled in it.

Katniss smiles. "Well, you're a really good fisherman, Finnick." She says as she takes the trident and examinates the fish.

"I'm from District 4. Of course I'm a good fisherman." I reply.

She is still smiling. "Well, I don't care about your cockiness right now. At least you got us some food. I was already getting hungry." She says.

"Yeah, me too." I say. "Now, take the fish to the shore while I catch some more."

"Okay." She says and does as I told her. I go underwater and get another fish. We repeat the process until we have 8 fishes.

"Well, I think this is enough." Katniss says.

"Yeah. Let's get back to the shore." I say. We swim back to land and I lie down on the sand.

"Tired?" Katniss asks as she lies next to me.

"Nah. You?"

"No."

"Good." I say. "So, where are the fishes?" I ask.

"Peeta has them." She answers.

I roll onto my side and look at Katniss, narrowing my eyes. "Can we trust him with the fish?"

Katniss chuckles as she also rolls onto her side and looks at me. "Yes. Yes, we can." She says. "If you bothered to look over to where he is, you'd notice he is making a fire to cook them."

"Nah... I rather looking at you." She smiles and blushes. I smile and look into her eyes. I tilt my head to the side. "Hey, you know... I love your eyes. Gray eyes are really uncommon."

"Gray eyes uncommon? You have to go to the Seam in District 12... Everyone has gray eyes there." She says.

"Oh... Well, but I bet theirs are not as pretty as yours." I say.

She blushes more and I smile. "I like your eyes a lot. Green is really nice color." She says.

"No. It's like lettuce. I hate lettuce."

She chuckes. "Well, it is my favorite."

"Lettuce is your favorite?" I ask as I make a face.

She laughs. "No. No... Green! Green is my favorite color."

"Oh, okay. I'll keep that in mind." I say.

"Yeah... So what's your favorite color?"

"Blue. Like the ocean." I grin.

"I so knew you were gonna say that!"

"I'm really predictable, I guess."

"Oh, no. You aren't predictable at all." She says.

"I know." I grin. "I just said to see if yo-."

"Hey! Guys!" Peeta calls out. "Come here! Quick!"

I sigh. Why do we always have to get interrumpted?! Katniss gets up and goes with Peeta. I follow her.

"What is it, Peeta?" Katniss asks him when we reach him.

"I heard some weird noises." He explains as he points at the water close to the Cornucopia. I grab my trident from the ground as Katniss loads her bow with an arrow. Peeta shakes his head. "No... Not a noise a tribute would make. It was something different..."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins owns everything.**

* * *

_Arena, beach._

"I heard some weird noises." Peeta explains as he points at the water close to the Cornucopia. I grab my trident from the ground as Katniss loads her bow with an arrow. Peeta shakes his head. "No... Not a noise a tribute would make. It was something different..."

I'm about to say something about Peeta being crazy, but then we see it. A huge wave starts to form in the water. It begins in the Cornucopia island and gets closer and closer to the shore. There's no time to run. It will get us before we can even get near the jungle. I close my eyes and wait for the water to reach me and move me all around. I just hope I don't break my neck. Who would've thought I'd probably die in water...

I'm still with my eyes closed. I hear the water and hear trees falling. Well, that is weird. I slowly open my eyes and find that the wave is there, in front of us. The wave was big enough to get to the jungle and to make trees fall, so I'm pretty sure it is big enough to get us. But there is like an invisible wall that is keeping the wave to get to our part of the beach.

"What the fuck is that?" I ask as I slowly walk closer to the wave and touch the water that is at the level of my face.

"A weird wave." Peeta says.

"I think we all know that already, blondie." Mags says.

I'd probably high-five Mags if we weren't in this situation. Katniss follows me and stands next to me. "I'm not from District 4 so I don't know much about waves. But I'm pretty sure waves don't work like this." She says.

"They don't work like this..." I reply right before a cannon sounds. I frown. Someone was in the jungle and didn't have the weird invisible wall...

"Hey, look." Peeta says. I turn around and look at him. "The wave only affected that part of the Arena. The one between those two spokes." He points at those two spokes coming from the Cornucopia island to the land and well... He's right. The mess is only happening in that area.

"Well. I don't know about you kids, but I don't like this beach anymore. I'm leaving." Mags says as she takes all the shrimps she caught with Peeta and begins to walk to the jungle.

"I agree with Mags." Peeta says. "Maybe if we get deep enough into the jungle, the wave won't reach us. You know, in case the gamemakers make a wave between these spokes too. Also, being in the beach is dangerous, I think. Tributes can come here whenever they want."

I sigh. "Yes, you're right... What do you think, Katniss?" I ask.

"I think we should go to the jungle." She says.

"Okay, then. Let's go with Mags before we lose her." I say. We take all the fish and weapons and catch up with Mags. All 4 of us have been walking deeper into the jungle for about an hour until I hear a buzzing sound. Katniss apparently hears it too because she stops walking, I guess because of all the hunting she's got real good at hearing her surroundings. That's when realization hits me. That's the sound a force field makes.

"Stop walking! Stop!" I call out. Mags stops walking but Peeta doesn't, luckily, he isn't walking that fast, so I have time to grab his arm and pull him back right before he walks face-first into the force field. "Goddammit! Are you deaf or something?!" I yell at him. "You could've died if you touched that!"

"Finnick! What are you doing?! He hasn't done anything!" Katniss pulls me away from Peeta.

"What's wrong with you?!" Peeta yells at me.

"A force field! That's a force field right there." I say. "Ugh. I would have had to do mouth-to-mouth resuscitation if you touched it. And trust me when I say I do not want to kiss you."

Peeta glares at me, then takes a little rock from the ground and throws it ahead. The rock gets shot right back at us once it touches the force field. Peeta sighs and looks at me. "Okay, I'm sorry." He says.

"Whatever..." I reply before sighing loudly. "I'm sorry. It's just that I really don't want any of you to get hurt."

"That's okay. You saved my life. Thanks for that." Peeta says and smiles.

"Yeah... You're welcome..." I say. This boy is way too nice for his own good.

Then I can hear another buzzing. Katniss hears it too and looks at me.

"This one's different." She says.

I nod. "It is." It's not the noise a force field makes... The buzzing gets louder and louder.

"I can hear it too, guys." Peeta says.

"Many force fields together?" Katniss asks.

I shake my head. "No." I reply.

The buzzing gets so loud we can not hear each other anymore. It is deafening. I give Peeta all the things I'm carrying except for my trident and lift Mags over my shoulder. I motion them to follow me and I start to jog back to the beach. I don't know what this noise is, but it can't be good. Clicking noises join the buzzing. Clicking and buzzing. That can only mean one thing... Katniss jogs next to me and I turn my head to look at her. 'Bugs' She mouths me. I nod and begin to run. I don't think the Capitol is going to give us friendly bugs. Then I see the first one flying and landing on a tree near me. Great. They are like black beetles, with pincers. And just like in one of those Capitol movies, thousands of those bugs suddenly appear in front of us. I close my eyes as tight as I can and keep running, never stopping. I feel them hitting against my entire body. It is disgusting. I keep running, though. I feel a burning kind of feeling on my neck. I don't pay attention to it and run faster. Those things hit my face, luckily my eyes are still closed, even though I really want to open them to see where I'm going. The burning feeling starts to expand to my face and chest. I move my hand to my neck and feel how one of those bugs is attached to my skin. Ugh, fuck no. I grab it, detach it from my skin and throw it away. It hurts to detach it, but it's bearable. Besides, as soon as you do it the burning stops. I just hope they're not poisonous. I keep running and finally the smell of sea reaches my nose. After a good 20 seconds of running, that actually feel like hours, I feel sand under my shoes and no more bugs hitting against my body. The buzzing and clicking noise lowers, but it's still really loud. I don't stop running until I feel my feet wet because I got to the shore.

I quickly put Mags down and rinse my face and neck with water. Not really because I need to, just because the feel of those things touching my face makes me sick, and this is the only thing I can think of that can make me feel some relief. I open my eyes and look around. Katniss and Peeta got here and are rinsing themselves with water too.

"Is everyone okay?" I call out. I have to talk loudly because the noise of the bugs is making it hard to hear. Mags nods weakly.

"I think one of them bit me. It burns a lot." Katniss says.

I run over to her and examinate her. I can't find the bug. "Where does it burn?" I ask.

"All my back." She says. I stand behind her and move her braid over her shoulder. I look at her back and run my hand through my hair. The beetles are black and the jumpsuits we're all wearing are black too, I can't see anything. I start to feel her back with my hands until I feel a bulge near her lower back. The bug bit her through her clothes... How did this thing even manage to bite her back if we were running? I shake my head to clear my thoughts. I focus on the bug once again.

"Take a deep breath. It's gonna hurt." I say before detaching it from her. Katniss lets out a groan of pain. I put the bug in the water and after a while it stops moving and drowns. "Better?" I ask, turning to Katniss again.

"Yes." Katniss answers.

I turn to Peeta. "Are you okay?" I ask him.

"Yes. One of them bit my arm, but I shook it away." He replies.

"Good." I say. "Does it still hurt?" I ask him. Peeta shakes his head. "Okay, so the pain goes away after the bug stops bitting." I explain to both of them. "I think they're not poisonous... But we'll see..." I say. I turn and look at the jungle. I can see the bugs there. For some reason they don't fly to the beach. I sigh. I get what the gamemakers are doing. They're making the tributes get out of the jungle and go to the beach so they find each other and fight; so they can give a good show... After a while, our bodies relax from all the running and I feel my stomach growl. Oh, food. Right. "Hey, do you still have the fishes?" I ask Peeta.

Peeta nods. "Yeah. I put them inside my jumpsuit when we started running. I hope you guys don't mind." He says as he unzips the front of his jumpsuit and pulls the fishes out.

I sigh. "It's all we got... So, I don't mind." I say.

Peeta begins to make a fire to cook the fishes and I look at the part of the beach where the wave happened. All the trees are in its place, the sand is clean, the water is calm. It's like nothing happened. I shake my head. They are making it look normal so tributes get in there and then get killed by the wave.

I help Mags sit by the fire as Peeta cooks 4 fishes and some shrimps. We eat them and they taste just... Amazing. Now that I think about it, this is the first meal we've had since we got to the Arena. Well, and now that I think about it again, today is just the second we've spent here in the Arena! Seems like much more time. I sigh. Let's see... 8 tributes died at the bloodbath, Katniss told me there were 3 shots while I was sleeping, and I heard 1 shot when the wave happened. 12 tributes are dead, which means there are still 12 tributes alive. I just hope Johanna, Beetee and Wiress are part of those 12 alive ones. Hey! And I have just realized the buzzing of the bugs has stopped, but it's been replaced by the sound of thunders.

"See?!" Katniss says. "I told you I had heard thunders last night."

"I don't get it. So in every part of the Arena a different thing happens?" I ask. "Like, that one has a wave, this one has bugs and that other one has thunders?"

"Well, that's the only explanation I can think of." Katniss replies.

"But why do those things appear?" I ask.

"Maybe the gamemakers activate them when there are tributes in that especific area?"

"But if it is like that, why didn't the bugs appear last night when we were sleeping?" I ask.

Katniss sighs. "I don't know..." I sigh too.

"Mags are you okay?" Peeta's voice pulls me away from my thoughts.

* * *

**Thank you guys for all the reviews! I really love reading them. And followers that never review... I know who you are... **

**See you in the next update! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Everything is Suzanne Collins'!**

* * *

_Arena, beach._

"Mags are you okay?" Peeta suddenly asks.

I turn to look at Mags and see how her body is shaking.

"I-I couldn't tell you a-anything..." Mags stutters as she starts to shake more.

"What are you talking about? Are you cold?" I ask her as I attempt to move her closer to the fire we are all sitting around.

"D-Don't f-feel guilty. I-I did it f-for you... My time w-was coming, a-anyway..." Mags stutters again as she starts to shake rather violently.

"Mags?!" I lie her down on the sand and kneel next to her. Katniss comes over and helps me hold her down. Mags shakes for at least 2 minutes. There's white stuff coming out of her mouth, and her eyes roll to the back of her head. I don't know what to do, I've never been in this situation before, so I just hold her down as she shakes. She shakes some more before her body finally relaxes. I sigh in relief before noticing that she isn't breathing and her eyes are white. "Mags?" I say and look at Katniss, whose expression is unreadable. I look back down at Mags as I slowly move my hand to her neck to see if there is any pulse. As I notice there is no pulse, the cannon sounds.

My expression is blank. Mags is dead. I knew this moment would come, but I really thought it wouldn't come so soon. We have been in the Arena for just 2 days! How could I have let her die? What kind of person does that?! I was supposed to take her to District 13. Now I can't do that, obviously. I failed her. She pretty much raised me and I failed her like this. She was the only person who had always been by my side since my Games. She was like a mother to me. I'll never hear her vodka jokes again. I'll never see her doing anything again because she's dead, right her in front of me.

Katniss places her hand on my forearm and I look up at her, my eyes glassy. "Let's go." She says softly. I know she says it so a hovercraft can come and pick up Mags' lifeless body. I shouldn't let them do that. I should fight them. I can fight them. They've ruined so many people's lives... I shake my head at myself. The Rebellion. The Rebellion is to stop all of this from happening again and they need me for it to work. I wipe my eyes and then nod at Katniss. She stands up.

"Yes. Let's go." I say before leaning down and kissing Mags' forehead. I should've told her how thankfull I was to her. How thankful I was for all the things she did for me. She never knew how much I appreciated her; and now she never will.

"Finnick." Katniss says. I stand up and see how one of those filthy bugs from earlier crawls away from Mags' head. I frown. It killed her. That thing was bitting her head for the past hour and she didn't say anything. So, she killed herself, basically. Wait, no, she did not. The Capitol killed her. I glare at the bug and step on it as hard as I can. "Finnick." Katniss says again, placing her hand on my shoulder. I realize I have tears streaming down my face. I quickly wipe them away.

"Yes, I know. We have to leave." I say, a little too harshly, but Katniss doesn't even flinch. I take a deep breath and one last look at Mags before walking away.

I want these Games to finish already. 13 people are dead. 11 people alive. I know Brutus, Enobaria, Gloss and Cashmere are still alive. As soon as I kill them, we'll be able to meet with Johanna and Beetee to blow up this Arena and go to District 13. I can't wait for Snow to be dead. Well, not really, that asshole deserves more than just death. They should torture him before killing him, just like he does with us in the Games. Make him suffer a lot... Sounds fair to me.

"Finnick." Katniss' voice pulls me out of my thoughts. I stop walking and turn around, waiting for her and Peeta to catch up with me. Was I walking that fast? Peeta hands me my trident and I grip it tightly. When did I drop this?

"Where were you going?" Katniss asks me.

I look around and notice that I almost got into the jungle. "I... I am not sure..." I answer.

"We should probably stay at the beach." She replies and I nod. What was I thinking? What if the bugs appeared again. They are deadly, I know it now. I frown.

"We need water." Peeta says. "There's only one water bottle left from the ones sponsors sent you."

"Well, there must be a lake or river somewhere..." Katniss says.

"Can't we just drink the water from the beach?" Peeta asks.

I sigh. "No, Peeta. No, we can't." I reply. I sit down on the sand and look up at the sky. I hate this. I try to remember all the things that have happened today... I had a nightmare, then I went fishing with Katniss... That was fun, though. Then I saw a huge wave, then Peeta almost ran into a force field, then the fucking bugs appeared and then Mags died... And it's not even night time yet! So many things shouldn't be allowed to happen on the same day...

We make a camp in the jungle, but really close to the beach in case the bugs appear again. We have dinner once it gets dark and we finish the only water bottle left... I'll worry about that tomorrow... I keep the first watch, so I'm able to hear the Capitol anthem and see the faces of the tributes who died today; the male tribute from District 6, the morphling. I suppose he was the one who died when the wave happened. And then, Mags' face appears in the sky. I run my hand through my hair, shake my head and look away. It's my fault she's dead. I should've payed more attention to her when we ran to the beach. I should've known something was wrong...

A familiar sound pulls my attention back to the Arena. The wave. I wake Katniss and Peeta up, we walk to the beach and see how the wave does the same thing it did earlier today. After about an hour, the buzzing and clicking noises of the bugs appears in the jungle. And after about another hour, the bugs leave and thunders begin to sound at the other part of the Arena. I shake my head. This place is weird. We go back to the camp we made and I let myself fall asleep while someone else is keeping watch.

* * *

**I know this chapter is really short, sorry about that... Oh, and you guys should review and tell me what you like and dislike about the story.**

**And for people who really liked Mags... I'm sorry :(**

**See you in the next update! Merry Xmas!**


	16. Chapter 16

_Jungle, Arena._

I open my eyes and the brightness of the sun blinds me. I sigh. Why is the sun so bright in the morning? I cover my eyes and rub them as I yawn loudly.

"Good morning." Katniss says when she notices I am awake.

"Hey." I say as I smile and uncover my eyes. I don't care about the sun anymore. I sit up and look at her. She is sitting against a tree with her bow in her hands.

"I was about to wake you and Peeta up." She tells me.

"Oh, cool." I say. "Wait, how much time have you been keeping watch?" I ask her.

She shrugs. "Just a couple of hours."

"Oh. Okay, then." I reply, move over to her and sit against the same tree she's sitting against, pushing her slightly to the side so there's room for both of us.

"There are other trees, you know?" She asks and turns her head to look at me. I smile and look into her eyes. God, are they beautiful.

"Yeah. But the other ones are way too far from you." I say. "And I want to be close to you."

She smiles slightly. "Thanks, I guess." She says.

"Yeah. It's just... You know, to protect you in case someone comes to attack." I say.

"Oh, and you'll do that with your bare hands?" She jokes.

"No, with my trident." I reply.

"Well, that's going to be hard since you don't even have it with you." She says as she points at the trident on the ground close to where I was sleeping.

"Oh... Uhm... With trident I meant my bare hands." I say and she chuckles. "What? I always call my hands like that. You didn't know?" I ask, smiling as I get the trident and then sit back down next to her.

"You're silly." She says.

"I'll be silly if it makes you laugh." I say and she smiles. I smile back and then turn to look for Mags. The only person I can see is Peeta, though. I begin to worry until I remember that Mags died yesterday. I frown. Apparently Katniss notices and her expression changes.

"It was not your fault." She says softly.

I shake my head. "It was. I didn't pay attention to her." I say. "That bug was bitting her head the whole time, Katniss. And I didn't even notice!"

"Exactly, you didn't notice. It wasn't your fault." She says again and then wipes some tears off my cheeks. Wait, are those mine? I rub my eyes... Yes, the tears were mine.

"I'm sorry." I say.

"For what?" She asks.

"For being all stupid and sensitive." I answer.

"What? You're kidding, right?"

"Uh... Should I be?"

"Yes, you should be!" She says. "You are not being stupid."

"But I am being sensitive."

"Yeah, but that's completely normal." She says and I sigh. "And... Kinda cute too." She talks again.

I chuckle lightly. "Was that supposed to be a compliment?" I ask.

"Yes." She replies. "To cheer you up."

"Well, thank you. It certainly did cheer me up." She smiles and I notice the empty water bottle by the fire. "And now that I remembered..." I continue. "We need water."

Katniss sighs. "Yeah... I know... I guess we could walk until we find a lake or something?" She says.

I shrug. "Yeah, I guess we could do that." I say and look back at Katniss, who is staring at Peeta's sleeping form while knitting her eyebrows together. I raise an eyebrow. "Want me to wake him up?" I ask and she quickly looks back at me.

She shakes her head. "Oh... No, sorry. I was just thinking... Uhm..." She says and then leans closer and whispers in my ear. "Maybe if Peeta and I kiss, sponsors will send us water."

I frown and shake my head. "No, I don't think they will." I say, even though I know they probably will, indeed, send us water if they do that.

She raises an eyebrow. "Why not? They did last year."

"Last year." I say. "This year is different."

"No it's not." She says.

"Yes it is!" I say. "I am here this year."

"Yeah, so what?"

"So the Capitol doesn't want to see you make out with him."

"How would do you know?" She says, frowning slightly.

"Because you two have made out too much already." I say.

"No we have not! We've just kissed a couple of times since we got sent here!"

"Yes, I know... But I don't want you to kiss!" I say and she raises an eyebrow. "I mean, I'm the Capitol's favorite, and so are you."

"Oh, so you're suggesting you and I should be the ones who kiss?"

"Exactly." I say.

"Well, no, that's not going to happen."

"Why not?"

"Because." She says.

I huff. "That's not a reason."

"I don't need a reason."

"But I want one." I say.

She rolls her eyes. "Well, how about... Peeta and I are supposed to be married?" She says and then shakes her head. "I mean, we are married, not supposed. Are." She continues and I frown. "And also, I don't want to kiss you."

"Whoa, wait. The first reason is true, but the second one is a lie." I state.

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is." I say.

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you you're wrong." She says.

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not. Ugh, is it so hard for you to understand that not everybody wants to be with you?"

"I know not everybody does. But I know you do." I say, looking at her.

She rolls her eyes again and looks back at me. "Why are so sure about that?"

I think for a second. "Well, I'm not..." I say realizing I really don't know. "I guess I just thought that I liked you so you probably liked me back?"

She sighs. "Well, I kind of do. But I shouldn't, and I definitely should not kiss you either."

I smile possibly the biggest smile I've ever had on my face. Did she really just say she likes me? Well, she said she kind of likes me, but that's good enough for me. I want to dance, but that is not appropriate right now, is it?

"Why are you so happy? I said I won't kiss you." She says, getting my attention again.

I shrug, still smiling. "Yeah, but who cares? You like me!" I say. "That's way better than a kiss!"

She blushes slightly and sighs. "I shouldn't have said that, now should I?"

"Hey, you know what?"

"What?"

"I do want to kiss you." I say and she rolls her eyes slightly. I'm Finnick Odair. I can do anything I want. "I'm going to kiss you, so don't say I didn't warn you." I say.

She sighs. "Just get over it, Finni-." I lean in, kissing her on the lips, successfully interrumpting her mid sentence. I can't help but smile into the kiss. I'm noticing now how much I actually wanted to do this. Katniss pulls away and looks at me, frowning. She then hits my arm. "Stealing kisses is wrong, Finnick!" She says, her face still inches from mine. I just smile as a response... For some reason I can't stop smiling. Katniss slowly begins to smile too, which makes my smile even wider. "Stop!" She says.

"I can't!" I reply and close the gap between our lips again. I rather be kissing her than talking. After some moments, Katniss wraps her arms around my neck, kissing me back. Now I should dance! She's responding to the kiss. I fight the urge to deepen the kiss and keep slightly moving my lips against her soft ones. I move her so she's straddling my lap. I wrap my arms around her back and pull her closer to me. We kiss for a while until I hear some kind of noise, Katniss quickly jumps off of me while blushing. I smile. She looks really cute when she blushes. I shake my head. Focus. What's that noise? The answer is clear when a parachute lands near us.

* * *

**It sucked, I know.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello once again! So thank you guys for the reviews and telling me that the last chapter didn't suck. And you, person who said you didn't like the romance. Well, I'm sorry, I hope you do enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins still owns everything.**

* * *

_Jungle, Arena._

Katniss' P.O.V

This shouldn't be happening, but it is... Finnick is kissing me for the second time today, and I am letting him do it. I know I really shouldn't do what I am going to do... What will Prim think? What will Gale think? Maybe that I've fallen like every other woman in the Capitol has for this man. And it is true anyway, so fuck it. I wrap my arms around his neck and shift so I am sitting on his lap, not moving my lips from his. I feel his smile against my lips and I mimic his smile. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me even closer, he kissing me and I kissing him back. I love the way I feel when I'm with him... It's so different from how I feel with Peeta. So different from how I feel with Gale... With Finnick, this feels right. I really missed kissing him...

I hear a noise and both of us simultaneously stop kissing. I quickly jump off of Finnick, stand up and get my bow before looking for any tribute who might be near us. I can only see two people, though; Finnick and Peeta, who is still sleeping. God, I can't believe Finnick and I were really kissing with Peeta so close. He would've been so hurt if he woke up and saw us like that... And now I immediately regret kissing Finnick. If Peeta wins the Games, he will watch the recaps and find out. Well, at least I'll be dead, I won't have to see his heart break...

I shake my head at myself and look back over to Finnick, who is now standing with a silver parachute in his hands. Oh, it wasn't a tribute, it was a gift from sponsors... Finnick looks up at me with a smirk. "See? You didn't have to kiss Peeta to get a parachute." He says, proud of himself. I roll my eyes and he chuckles to himself as he begins to open the parachute. I smile slightly. I love it when he chuckles, even though this isn't the right time for him to be doing that.

He opens it and takes the thing sponsors sent before dropping the now empty parachute on the ground. He frowns while staring at it. I swing my bow and arrow over my shoulder. "Well, what is it?" I ask him as I walk closer to him.

"I have no idea..." He says and hands it to me. It's a hollow metal tube, tapered slightly at one end. On the other end a small lip curves downward. I frown too. What is this? "Maybe it is some kind of weapon?" Finnick asks and I shake my head.

"No, it is not sharp enough..." I say as I roll the tube on my palm.

Finnick takes it from my hand and blows on one end. "And it's not a whistle either."

"Were there any notes?" I ask, kneeling on the ground and examinating the parachute for any hint of what that tube could be.

"No notes." Finnick says and I sigh, standing up and looking at him. He leans against a tree. "Well, I guess we'll have to ask Haymitch what this thing works for the next time we see him." He says casually while examinating the tube again.

I frown. What? Why does he keep saying stuff like that? Does he not know that we are never going to see Haymitch again? Not together, anyway. The gamemakers allowed two winners last year, this year they won't and that's for sure. Also, he doesn't act like someone who is in a fight to the death, he just seems worried when we think there's danger near...

"Why did you say that?" I ask without thinking.

"What?" He asks confused, laying the attention back on me rather than on the tube.

"We'll ask Haymitch the next time we see him." I say and he raises an eyebrow, apparently not understanding why I'm asking. I continue to talk. "There's only one winner, Finnick. We'll have to go different ways soon, and I thought you knew that. You don't seem to understand we are in the Hunger Games. You seem so relaxed, like nothing is ever going to happen..." There's a flash in his eyes and then he suddenly looks nervous, as he moves his hand to his hair for no reason. Of all reactions I was expecting from him, being nervous was not one of them.

"I... Uhm... I guess I like being positive." He says. He's hiding something and he knows I know. Now he does look worried but not for himself, and that is worrying me too. I look into his sea green eyes, which I have realized show how he really feels, and I'm surprised to see they show a hint of fear. He shakes his head at me ever so slightly... I know he wants me to drop the subject, and seeing his reaction, I'm just going to oblige, but not without frowning once again. What does he know that I don't? His expression changes and he smiles, though his eyes still show worry. This is for the cameras. "Hey, maybe this tube is for fishing!" He says.

"Uh... Yeah... Maybe." I say.

"Yep." He says, steps closer to me, grabs my face and pecks me on the lips while I just stand there. This was random, but it made me feel tingles everywhere, anyway. I blush, not exactly sure why. He steps back and looks at me, smiling. "Sorry, I had to do that before waking him up." He grabs a thin stick from the ground, walks up to Peeta's sleeping form and drops it on his face.

After Peeta feels the stick on his face and begins to wake up, opening his eyes, he starts to thrash around. "Ah get it off me!" Peeta says desperately while Finnick just laughs his ass off.

"Finnick!" I say, biting my tongue to not laugh too, as I walk over to the still thrashing Peeta. I take the stick off Peeta's face and he quickly stands up next to me, glaring at Finnick.

"Sorry..." Finnick says, still laughing.

"Whatever..." Peeta says and then turns to me. He closes his eyes and starts to lean in to me. Crap, he wants a kiss... And as bad as it may sound, considering he's supposed to be my husband, I don't want to kiss him. I want to kiss Finnick... But anyway, this is not about what I want, so I guess I have to kiss him. I lean in to kiss him.

"Ouch!" Peeta suddenly grunts and jumps back, rubbing his foot once he is back in balance.

"Oh, look! A parachute! Damn, those gamemakers must hate you if they threw that parachute at you like that, right?" Finnick says and I burst out laughing. I cover my mouth, trying to muffle my laughter and look at Finnick, who grins at me. He put the tube back in the parachute and threw it at Peeta. "You were going to kiss? Well, it is a fact that gamemakers are cockblockers." Finnick says and I laugh again. Peeta looks at me with a raised eyebrow. I don't know if he's looking at me like that because I laughed at what Finnick said or because I'm just acting happy...

I step back and smile at Peeta. "Well, open the parachute." I tell him. Finnick jogs over and stands next to me as Peeta grabs the parachute from the ground and gets the tube after opening it. Maybe he does know what it is. Peeta examinates the tube.

"It's not a weapon." Finnick says.

"And not a whistle." I say. Finnick grins at me and I roll my eyes, smiling as I look back at Peeta.

"Well, I don't really know what this is." Peeta says.

"I think it might be for fishing." Finnick says. "We should go to the beach to see if it works. And also, the bugs could appear at any moment." He frowns as he continues. "And I really don't want any of you to end up like Mags." I sigh and touch Finnick's arm while giving him a small sympathetic smile. He gives me a sad smile back and grabs his trident.

We get our things and make our way to the beach, Finnick leads the way while Peeta and I walk behind. I'm beginnig to get thristy, and Peeta told me he is too. I wonder if the tube is to get water... We keep walking until we get to the beach. We look if there are tributes around, and there are not. We've been lucky so far, we haven't found any tribute yet...

"Hey, guys, while you check if the thing is for fishing, I'll look for shrimps." Peeta says.

"Sounds good." Finnick and I say at the same time. We both look at each other while raising eyebrows. Weird...

Peeta chuckles. "Come on! Go. I'm hungry." He says.

I give Peeta my bow and arrow and walk with Finnick. He's got his trident, and I know he'll kill anyone who tries to attack us, so I don't mind being weaponless. When we begin to walk into the water, Finnick whispers in my ear.

"I'll tell you."

* * *

**So that was it. Tell me what you guys think about Katniss' POV. Should I do more chapters with it? Or should I stick to Finnick's POV? I really want to know your opinion.**

**So, see you later. Be safe ;)**

**SHOUT OUT TO SUGUSMUGUS BECAUSE SHE'S AWESOME**


	18. Chapter 18

_Beach, Arena._

Finnick's POV

I take the weird tube sponsors sent us as Katniss gives Peeta her bow and arrow. I guess she really trusts me if she doesn't mind being weaponless, especially after what happened earlier. I frown to myself.

I shouldn't have said that thing of asking Haymitch the next time we see him. Sometimes I just forget Katniss doesn't know about the rebellion and the rescue from the Arena. I sigh. I just hope the gamemakers don't find out and try stop us. When Katniss is ready, I begin to walk into the water, she walking close next to me. I should tell her... I should tell her about the rebellion and the rescue mission... She could help much more if she knew.

"I'll tell you." I whisper in her ear. She looks carefully at me and then nods. This girl is pretty smart. I can't believe I thought she wouldn't suspect anything. Katniss starts to walk faster, so I catch up. She's eager to know what I'm going to say. Well, I guess I would be too if I was her...

And I should've thought about this before, shouldn't I? How the hell am I going to tell her that there is going to be a rebellion and that we are getting out of the Arena?! There are cameras everywhere, there's no way I can tell her with the Capitol and all the Districts watching. Well, maybe the cameras aren't on us... Who am I kidding? Of course they are! I bet Katniss and I are what every single person of the Capitol is talking about, the gamemakers won't put the cameras on other people when we are both alone, especially after watching our kisses this morning... I smile. Those were pretty nice kisses. I love kissing her. I wonder when I'll be able to kiss her again.

"Where are you going?" Katniss asks. I stop moving forward as I realize I've been swimming for a while now; the water is so deep I can't stand. I shake my head to myself. I really need to focus on what I'm doing...

"The best fish are in deep water." I say and swim underwater, with my trident in my hand and the little useless tube in the other. Water, somehow, always manages to relax me. Maybe I'll be able to think better while being down here. I open my eyes and look over the bottom, and there they are. Those big red fish... Everywhere! I would sigh if there was air. I don't think the sponsors' gift is for fishing... These fish are pretty easy to catch already, they don't move, basically. Why would they make it even easier for us to catch them? This does not make any sense.

I swim back up to the surface and look at Katniss as I breathe deeply. I should really stop staying so long underwater. "So?" Katniss asks.

I shake my head. "I don't know. I didn't try anything. I just think the tube is not for fishing." I reply, breathlessly.

"You didn't even try?" I shake my head as a response. She sighs and takes the tube from my hand before going underwater.

I swim under after her and watch her as she swims to the bottom and tries to stab one fish with the tube, with no success. The damn tube can't even pierce the fish! Well, whatever... At least I get to see Katniss, being pretty as always, but underwater this time... You don't always get the chance to see the Girl on Fire underwater... I bet Peeta hasn't seen her like this. Uhm, but maybe that friend of hers, or cousin or whatever, Gale, has. Anyway, I don't care, at least he can't see her now. And now that I think about it, nobody can see her now except for me. There can't be cameras down here! That's perfect! I can tell her about the rescue!

Katniss swims to the surface and I swim after her. "It doesn't work." She says as she gives me the tube back. "It's not sharp enough."

"Yeah, okay." I say, not really caring. "Follow me." I take a deep breath and swim to the bottom, without waiting for her answer. I begin to get all the little shells I can find while Katniss just watches me, confused I guess. We swim to the surface to get air every once in a while. Katniss takes my trident, starts to catch fish and takes them to the shore. Once I gather all the shells I believe are enough, I start to put them one next to another in the sand of the bottom. I might have taken hours, or maybe just minutes, but I finally manage to get the shells to read 'R.E.S.C.U.E.'

I get Katniss to stop catching fish, taking my trident back because, well, it is my trident. I lead her to the shells and she reads what I wrote. She looks at me confused, and then back at the shells; this time she widens her eyes, finally understanding its meaning. She apparently attempts to say something, but ends up swallowing water and choking. I take her up to the surface and she coughs out the water in her lungs. I can't help but chuckle, recalling my own reaction when Peeta said Katniss was pregnant. And now that I remembered, Katniss should act like she's pregnant. I'll remind her later.

When she finally finishes coughing, we swim to the shore. Peeta is there with many fish and shrimps. At least we got food now, though I still have no idea what the damn tube is for.

"Are you okay, Katniss?" Peeta asks her and Katniss takes her bow and arrow. "I heard you coughing." He says.

"Yes, I'm fine." She answers. "I just swallowed a bit of water." She says and sits down on the sand. She is still in shock for the news, I suppose.

I shrug it off and give Peeta the tube. "It isn't for fishing either. So I give up. You do whatever you want with it." I say before getting a fish and sitting next to Katniss. I begin to eat it raw. Both Katniss and Peeta look at me. "What? I'm hungry."

"I'm hungry too." A voice really familiar sounds. I grin and turn to see her walking over.


End file.
